Will it Ever End
by imatwin247
Summary: Bella and Emmett come up with a little bet. Edward and Bella have to take on a challenge. See what kind of activities they have to go through to prove themselves. Lemons!
1. Introduction

**Bella comes up with a challenge and Emmett accepts. She and Edward have to fulfill some activities to beat something Emmett has done. **

**Find out what those activities are and what happens during this week of completion. **

**BPOV**

Edward and I were lying in his bed. We'd recently just got home from school. Although no one was home at my house, I really enjoyed being at Edward's. Luckily no one was home at his either. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme were out hunting; Carlisle was at the hospital; and Jasper and Alice were out shopping. I'm sure Jasper was so happy about that.

Edward and I recently decided that we wanted to take things to the next level. It was incredible and now we can't seem to keep our hands off of each other. Sure we always loved touching each other but now it's even more frequent. Sex doesn't define our relationship but it certainly doesn't hurt it.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you want to play a game?"

"A game? What kind of game?"

I blushed. "Well, it's sort of like a sex game." I giggled.

He seemed intrigued. "What kind of sex game?"

"Well I know you talked about how Emmett was bragging about public places that he and Rosalie had sex at. I thought we could take a list of some and see if we can complete it. But we have to do it within a week. I doubt we'd be able to top _all_ the places since they've been together so long. Eventually we _will_." I giggled.

Before Edward could respond Emmett showed up at his bedroom door.

"Challenge accepted."

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Well, you want to see if you can beat Rosalie and me's record of having sex in public places, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, if you take that list, have sex in those places, then you win. But you have to take a picture. And you can't get caught."

"What? A picture Emmett?"

"Yes. A picture. Otherwise, how do I know that you actually did do it in those places?"

"Fine. Now, how many are on the list?"

"Well since Rosie and I have been around a few years longer than you…" I gave him a look. "… I'll give you ten places. You have to do them within 5 days starting tomorrow."

"So we start Tuesday and end Saturday."

"Yup. And remember…. Pictures."

"Fine, fine. What are the places?"

"Wait, before I tell you, I'm adding a little challenge to it."

I sighed. "Okay, and what is that?"

He gave me his devilish smile. Here we go. "With each location I'm going to match up a sex position with it. You have to perform in that sex position at it's matching location."

"And how are we supposed to take a picture without revealing anything?"

"I don't know but just do it."

"Geez okay."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. Going to jot some down for you." He darted out of the room.

I looked at Edward. I completely forgot to ask Edward if he wanted to do this. Crap. "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't even ask if you wanted to do this. I can go tell him never mind."

He grabbed my arm to stop me. "No, no. This will be fun. I want to."

"Really?"

"Sure." We both smiled.

"Alright then. I'm excited too. But I'm a little worried what positions and places he's going to pick."

"I guess we'll see. But I can tell you he's got a lot going on in his mind right now. Ugh the images." He made a face as if he was grossed out.

He came back after a few minutes.

He handed me the paper. "Okay, here is the list. Look it over and get back to me and let me know if we still have a deal."

"Okay."

I looked at the list and read it out loud to Edward.

School Shower – Doggy Style

In a classroom – The Reverse Cowgirl (on teacher's desk)

In the car – The Cowgirl

Restaurant Bathroom – Against the wall

Store Dressing Room – 69er (only oral but still)

Meadow – Missionary

The Woods – Mastery

Janitor's Closet – Standing up

Park– Amazing Butterfly

A friend's house (in friend's bed) – Drill

I was done and Emmett came in. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. What is the Amazing Butterfly?"

"Oh, that's when the girl lies on a flat surface and the guy stands and you know…" He chuckled. He looked at Edward. "But tilt her hips upward the whole time. It's great. I recommend maybe a table of some sorts." I put my hand up.

"Okay, okay. We get it."

"Oh, and the Drill?"

"Oh, that's easy. That's the Missionary but the girl has her legs wrapped around the guy."

"Okay."

Emmett turned to Edward. "Any questions Ed-ward-O?"

"Yeah, why did you pick the one to be oral?"

"Do you guys not do oral?" He looked at us two, wondering if we have or not.

"Just answer the question Emmett," I snapped.

"I guess because it's a break from regular sex and I'm very fond of oral sex." He looked between the two of us. "Are you guys not?"

"Emmett, just stop."

"Okay, okay. I'm just saying." He walked closer to me and whispered, "If Edward doesn't want to go down on you, don't worry, come see me and I'll take care of that." He winked at me.

I was about to say something but then Edward threw one of his pillows at him. Emmett just left laughing.

I laid down next to Edward while looking at the list.

"So, what friend do you want to pick?"

"Well, it's too bad I can't go on the reservation…" I hit his arm. I started laughing.

"Edward…" I continued to chuckle.

"Fine, fine. What about your other secret admirer?"

I smiled. "I'm sure he'd love that." I giggled. "Could you imagine if he caught us? Oh my god. That'd be crazy!" I paused. "I'm sure you'd love it. But I don't want to get arrested for trespassing."

"Yeah, I'd most definitely love that." He looked at me.

"Fine, Mike's house it is." He was happy about that.

I was in the mood for some teasing. "I guess it's sort of convenient too since I know where his bedroom is." I peaked at him out of the corner of my eye. That statement caught his attention. "I went there one time after school. I thought his mom would be home but she wasn't. It was just the two of us. Plus, it's going to be good because he has a soft bed. One of those soft foam mats on it. Talk about comfortable." I closed my eyes as if I was reminiscing. It was so hard not to laugh.

He was getting so mad. I love it. I have no idea which bedroom is his or what kind of bed he has.

"But his house is a little cold so luckily he let me slip under the covers. It was much warmer with the body heat." I almost laughed. His face is priceless. I even heard him let out a growl.

I sat up a little. "But you know what, it's no big deal. I didn't stay too long. We only laid together while watching the movie and then I headed home for dinner. But later, he came to my house to return something of mine and we went upstairs in my room and…"

I looked over to him. I think his head was about to explode. He turned his head to look at me. He wanted to know what I was going to say. _I_ don't even know what I was going to say.

"Edward, are you okay?"

He didn't say anything.

I touched his face. "Edward, I'm joking. I just wanted to get a rise out of you." I giggled. "Did it work?"

He swallowed. "Oh yeah, it worked."

I giggled and laid back down. "Don't worry Mr. Jealousy, the only guy's bed I've ever laid in is yours. Okay?"

"Okay." He paused. "But don't call me Mr. Jealousy because _you know_ that if I just told you I went into Jessica Stanley's bedroom and we laid under the covers together, you would be crazy jealous. Especially with the way her mind works and the way her hands like to touch anything and everything."

"Okay, okay. You're right. I'd be jealous. I mean I probably wouldn't crack a door in half but I'd be mad."

He looked at me. "See."

"Yeah, I see. But just remember, no matter whose bed we end up in, you are the only one I want to do it with."

"I think I'll remember that." He smiled.

I wanted to move on. "So, what positions did you want to do tomorrow? We can do two a day plus our own side orders if we'd like."

He laughed.

"What?"

"Side orders?"

"Shut up. Fine, if you're going to make fun, then I'm not going to give you any 'side orders'."

"I'm sorry love, I just like the term 'side orders'."

"Oh stop trying to suck up." I kissed him. "Okay, you pick two for tomorrow."

He looked at the list.

"Okay, well I thought maybe we could do the school shower because you have gym and you can excuse yourself and I make up an excuse to leave class and I'll wait outside the locker rooms."

"Okay, but lets do it in the guy's locker room. It's weird doing it in the girls, plus if we get caught, guys are less dramatic about it. The girls will be too annoying." I started to laugh.

He smiled but then also was a little angry.

"Oh my god Edward, don't tell me you're getting upset incase a guy sees me?"

"No."

"Liar." I paused. "Could you imagine if one of the girls saw what you're packing… I'd have to be fighting them off just walking down the hallway." He was laughing loudly.

"Is that why you don't want to do it in the girl's room?" I growled.

"No, that's not why. But I gotta say, It would be fun for the girls to know what I get to have everyday." I started to blush. He saw and kissed me on my hand.

"Okay, so I thought for the second one tomorrow we could do the janitor's closet. We have class near each other during 6th period. We can meet by that one janitor's closet in the B wing and have our little fun there." He smiled.

"Okay. Sounds good. I've gotta say, I'm kind of excited."

"Me too."

**What happens on Tuesday? **

**LEMONS! **


	2. Tuesday

**LEMONS! **

**Tuesday: **

**School Shower – Doggy Style**

Okay so it's Tuesday morning and we're headed to school. I got out of the car in the parking lot and we both were making our way to the entrance. I look in my bag and there was a note.

"You forgot this. Have fun. – Emmett" It was my camera. Right. Have to take pictures. Great.

I headed to English while Edward headed to Calculus. The first and second periods went by so slow. I was dying to get in that shower with Edward.

Finally third period, gym, rolled around. Edward was in the next hallway in English Lit. We met 20 minutes into class. I told the teacher I wasn't feeling well and I was going to the bathroom incase I was going to throw up. She agreed that if that's the case then running around wouldn't be such a good idea. Edward used his charm to persuade his female teacher somehow. Who cares how, I just wanted him there.

I met him by the men's locker room and he pulled me inside. We started stripping down. First Edward ripped off his shirt and then he helped me with mine. Then as I put my hands threw his hair and assaulted his mouth while he undid my bra. He undid my pants and pulled down my underwear while I practically ripped off his jeans. We made our way under the shower. He turned on the hot water so I wouldn't be cold. We were wet but then I remembered the camera.

"Wait, Edward, I need to get the camera and take a picture." I got the camera and I unfortunately had to take a picture with Edward behind us but I covered my chest so Emmett wouldn't see anything. "Okay, that's done. Now on to the enjoyable part."

I was leaning against the wall as we were kissing. Then he took my hips and spun me around. I leaned forward and held onto the tiled wall. I spread my legs some as Edward positioned himself behind me. I felt him at my entrance. One hand was on my hip and the other was guiding himself in.

He thrusted in me and I let out a moan. Edward quickly put his hand over my mouth.

"Bella, you have to be quiet. Someone may hear you." I nodded.

He started the thrusts slowly. Pushing in, waiting a second and then pulling almost all the way out to just do it again. He then started to do it faster.

"Bella, we only have 10 minutes until people start coming in."

"Okay. Faster."

He started going fast, then faster, then really fast. It was incredible.

I couldn't keep completely quiet. I decided to mumble to myself.

I kept repeating 'yes' and "Mm's" and "Uh's" with each great thrust.

Finally I was on the verge. "Oh god, Edward. I'm going to cum."

He grabbed my hips tightly and started thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh god!"

"Shh! Bella!"

He started moaning. "Oh god Bella."

We both panted a few more times with moans and then on his last thrust he let out a loud moan while I too let out a loud moan with a hint of a gasp. It felt amazing.

He pulled out of me and we stood there for a minute.

"Oh shit, some people are coming."

Each shower head was blocked off by waist high dividers. Bella knelt down so the guys couldn't see her while they walked by.

**EPOV**

Bella was hiding while I pretended to shower.

Some guys walked by and didn't even notice me but then Mike Newton walked by and stopped.

"Hey Cullen, what are you doing here? You don't have gym this period."

As I began to speak Bella grabbed my cock. I gasped and held onto the tile divider.

"Are you okay man?" Mike asked me.

I swallowed hard. She was now stroking me. I squeezed my eyes tight. "Yeah, um, just spilled something on me in science and was told to get a shower incase it would have a bad reaction on my skin." I then let out a moan. Shit.

Mike was looking at me weird. Bella began to stroke me faster. I was practically holding onto the wall for dear life.

_What is his deal? He looks like…. Oh my god, it looks like he's about to… wait, his hands are on the wall, that must mean… Oh my god, is Bella over there?... _

His eyes darted over to the bench. Shit, Bella's bra and panties were on there under her clothes. But they were sticking out some, visible to whoever would take notice.

He saw them and then looked over to me. I quickly focused on where Bella was kneeling. She was about to put her mouth on me but I pulled away. She pouted. Oh god how I wanted her to do it but I just couldn't.

_Oh my god, Bella is doing that to Edward right now? _

"So, I'm just going to finish this and I'll see you around, okay Mike?"

"Um, sure." He shook his head and walked away. _Lucky bastard._

Finally the guys left and Bella was able to get dressed.

We walked down the hall together and Mike was at his locker. He saw Bella's hair was wet. His jaw dropped and I winked at him as we walked by.

_Oh my god. I can't believe he gets to hit that every night __**and**__ day_.

I just kept on walking. I was in too much of a good mood to make a death stare. I mean, after all, he's right. I would have just put it in better terms.

Bella made it to her next period before the Bella rang. I did as well which was good so I didn't have to come up with another excuse. Well, that is _until _6th period.

**Janitor's Closet – Standing up**

Sixth period was about to begin. I would ask to go to the restroom in about 10 minutes.

Finally, 10 minutes rolled around and we were just working on our assignments individually so it's not like I was interrupting anything. I took the bathroom pass and casually darted out the room. Bella was waiting by the closet, pretending to get a drink from the water fountain. I couldn't help but smile. She just as a big of a smile on her face as I did mine.

I knew no one would be walking down the hall any time soon and I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts that were focused on us. Luckily the closet was unlocked so I didn't even have to break it. This was all turning out to be very convenient for us.

As soon as the door was closed we were all over each other. I could never feel this way about anyone else the way I do for her. I'm incapable of obtaining such a feeling.

"Oh Edward, I've been going nuts." She was kissing me as she tried talking.

She started taking my shirt off. "Bella, it's been only 2 periods."

"Shh, stop talking." I chuckled and took her shirt off.

We were completely naked. I threw our clothes on the one shelf in the closet.

"Edward, what position is this one?"

"The standing position."

"Will you be okay holding me that long?"

I looked at her like 'duh.'

"Right. Sorry." She realized.

"I should be asking you if you'll be okay with it."

"I guess we'll see."

"Do you have the camera?"

"Um, yeah, I put it in my pocket. Here." She handed it to me.

She jumped on me and I caught her. She wrapped her legs and arms around me. I held out the camera with my one arm to take a picture of us. Bella covered the top of herself so no one would see.

After I was done with that I turned my attention to Bella. I could feel her wetness on my stomach. It felt wonderful. By this point I was completely hard; I was ready to go.

I lowered her down some and positioned myself to enter her. I let her drop onto it. She let out a moan. Her face is so beautiful.

She gripped me and started humping me, bringing herself up and down.

"Hold on Bella, let me try something."

"Okay."

I put each of my arms under her knees and held her like that. That way it's easier for her to bounce.

"Try this and see if it's okay."

"Okay." Before she could completely form a word she slammed her lips onto mine.

I started rocking my hips up and down, having her slide up and down on my cock. It slid perfectly. Bella was moaning and I had to keep telling her to be quiet. Eventually I put my lips over hers to muffle the sounds.

"It's not my fault you're so good at this," is what she used as her defense.

Feeling a little cocky after that, I started going faster and faster. All I could hear was the slapping of our skin together and her muffled moaning.

I wrapped her legs around my waist again, held her ass, and started pouncing into her. I knew we had to be back in class real soon since the bell would ring in 15 minutes. We've each been gone for almost 10. They usually get suspicious if students are in 'the bathroom' for more than 10 minutes.

She gripped around my neck, squeezing me. I'm really glad that I'm strong and don't have to breath. I'm not sure how humans would be able to do this for long. Our chests pressed completely together. It felt amazing. I kept hearing slap, slap, slap, each time our skin made contact. Finally, the pressure was getting too much and I was ready for release.

"God Bella, you're so tight. I'm gonna cum."

Her walls squeezed me tighter in response.

"Edward, I'm almost there."

I did a few more long and hard thrusts, burying myself even deeper, bringing her hips down on me to where I was in balls deep.

On my last thrust we both let out loud moans. I really, really hope that no one heard us.

We were panting hard and I let each leg down one by one, finally sliding out of her. She leaned against the wall. She must be a little light headed.

"You okay Bella?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Then she giggled. She's so cute.

We both quickly got dressed and made our way our classes. Soon enough around 15 minutes later the bell rang. Time for lunch. At least we now get to be together. She's going to need to get Gatorade or something after how exhausted she'll probably be. She had to work her muscles clinging onto me. I let out a small laugh and classmates looked at me. They're not use to me laughing.

She got in the lunch line and I gave her money. She refused to take it and I growled at her. She wouldn't let it go and I took my money back. She'll 'get it' later. Then I smiled at that fact. Maybe she shouldn't listen to me more often. Then I'll get to 'punish' her more often.

We made our way to the table and Alice was getting ready to sit down as well. We were eating lunch with Bella's other friends. I didn't mind sitting with them. They are Bella's friends so I'm glad to join her. Alice likes to talk to anyone so there was no conflict there. I pulled out the chairs for Alice and Bella. The guys at the table just looked at me confused. I shook it off. Alice winked at me when we sat down. Geez.

"Thanks Edward," Bella said while sitting down.

"Yes. Thank you Edward," Alice said with a smirk. She's ridiculous.

I leaned over to Bella. "You do realize that I have no choice but to punish you for not taking my lunch money." She blushed.

"Oh really? Mmm… maybe I should disobey you more often." She wouldn't stop blushing.

Mike was sitting next to Bella and heard our conversation. It was great.

_What the hell does he mean by 'punish'? Does he mean sex? Ugh, why the hell did Cullen have to get his hands on the kinky one? I could be hittin' that every freakin' day.___He looked at Bella, studying her body and face. She didn't even notice. She was too busy staring at me. I cleared my throat. He saw and looked back at his plate.

Bella looked where I was and hit my chest.

She whispered, "stop."

"You don't know what he was thinking."

"Well, I know what I was thinking." She blushed and ran her fingers up and down my forearm.

"Oh yeah, and what was that?"

She pulled away. "Mm... I don't remember now. You distracted me and I lost my train of thought." She sighed. "Oh well. I know it was something really 'good' but, it's gone now. Damn."

I growled and she giggled.

Bella took a sip of her drink to keep from laughing.

"Bella, you've barely eaten any of your food."

"Sorry, my stomach is still a little _tense_ from earlier." She blushed.

Mike cut in. "Oh, really? What happened earlier?" He knew exactly what happened.

"Oh um, gym class. Too much exercise. I'm not the most athletic person around here. Not use to it."

"Is that why you had to leave in the middle of class?"

"Um, yeah. Wasn't feeling well."

"Hmm. Hmm."

"What?" Bella wasn't sure why he did that.

"Nothing."

"Um, okay?" She looked confused.

Lunch passed quickly, unfortunately.

**BPOV**

Mike and I had French together next. I wanted to know what his comment was about.

Right before we went into class I pulled Mike aside to ask him.

"Mike."

"What?" He had an attitude. What the hell?

"What's wrong? Why did you make the comment before, at lunch?"

"You know why Bella."

"No, I don't."

"I know that you weren't 'sick' in gym."

"What?"

"Never mind. Lets just get in class." He stopped walking. "Oh, and nice bra. You should get matching panties." I froze. I could feel blood rushing from my face. I tried to pull myself together and walk into class.

Luckily in class we watched a video and then took a quiz to make sure we paid attention.

I walked out of class and Edward was there. I knew I had to pull myself together. I mean on the one hand I was trying to convince myself that it wasn't a big deal that Mike knew, because I knew he wouldn't go and tell the school like Jess would. But him just knowing our personal business bothered me.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You don't look so well?"

"Oh really? Mmm. Not sure why."

"You look flushed. Did Mike Newton say anything to you?"

I quickly looked at him. "Why would you say that?"

"Just reading his thoughts."

"What is he saying?"

"Just making comments about us."

I sighed. "Great."

"Did he say something that bothered you?"

I hesitated.

"Bella."

"Fine. He made a comment saying that he knows I wasn't 'sick' in gym and…" I swallowed.

"And?"

"And… that he likes the color of my… bra. And that I should get matching panties." I closed my eyes. I'm so embarrassed.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward. He was staring down Mike while growling.

"Edward, its fine. So he knows. I know he won't tell because he has no proof. But it just bothered me that he saw my underwear. He's just jealous anyways." I turned his face towards me. "Come on, let's go. As I remember I have a punishment coming my way."

He turned and looked at me with a smile. "Yes, that's true. But let's get you something to eat first. No objections."

"Okay okay. I'm not going to fight, I'm actually pretty hungry."

"Good. I need you energized."

I giggled and I wrapped my arm around his waist as he did his around my shoulder, walking to his car. I saw him glare back at Mike but I didn't say anything.

I laid in Edward's bed with my bowl of fruit loops.

"Do you want to try one?" I smiled.

He made a face basically saying 'gross'.

I laughed. "I'm just kidding. It's really good though."

"I'm sure it is."

Emmett stormed in.

"So, did you guys do it?"

"Yes we did."

"Sweet. Pics?"

"Yeah we took the stupid pictures."

"Lets see them."

"No. You have to wait."

"No, let me see them to make sure they're legit or you'll lose."

"Fine. Edward can you get it out of my bag?"

"Sure love."

He handed Emmett the camera but gave him a glare before he did. Emmett kept his smile going.

He looked at the first one of us in the shower.

"Damn Bella, lookin' good." He looked closer at it. "Bella, is that your nipple? Holy mother I can see it!" He's laughing.

I blushed like mad. "What? Give me that!"

I ripped it from his hand. It showed Edward behind me but I had myself covered.

"Emmett, I don't see anything." He kept laughing.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see you freak out."

I growled.

"Besides Bella, it'd be pretty hard to see your boobs at all. They're so freakin' small." He laughed.

"Shut up Emmett." Are my boobs really that small?

Edward gave him an evil stare. He didn't like that he made me feel self-conscious. "Emmett, watch yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm just saying…. Bella, if you want a boob-job before you're changed – my treat." He smiled. Edward pushed him out the door and slammed it.

I giggled. "Your brother is ridiculous."

"Don't I know it."

I laid back on the bed while Edward was looking through his CDs.

"But Edward…"

"Yes?" He continued to look at his CDs.

"Do you… do you think my boobs are too small?"

He quickly looked at me and I looked at him. He darted over.

"Bella, I love the way your body is. It's natural and beautiful. Putting something fake in you to just make you have bigger boobs won't be 'you'. However, if it is something you'd desire then you can get it done obviously but I love the way you are. Unconditionally."

I laughed. "Yeah, I don't think I'll get one. I don't have the money and I don't want Emmett to pay. He'd constantly make remarks for the rest of my existence. Plus, they'd probably hurt, be in the way, and give me back problems." I giggled.

"Yeah. Having bigger boobs aren't always that beneficial."

"Yeah, for the women at least." He just smiled.

**See what happens on Wednesday. **

**Please leave review! **


	3. Wednesday

32

**LEMONS **

**Wednesday: **

**In the car – The Cowgirl Backwards**

It's Wednesday, meaning another boring day at school. Today's first pick is in the car. We've never done it in the car so I'm kind of excited.

Finally lunch came and I was so excited. I just wanted to sit by Edward without any teachers drilling us with questions.

I went up to Edward when we met in the cafeteria. I tried to look serious. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?"

"Um, sure. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just, come on." I motioned my head toward outside while taking his hand.

We started walking to his car. I started to smile yet he couldn't see my face. I was going to attack him as soon as we got in the car.

He unlocked his car and we got in.

"Bella, what did you want to talk about?"

I smiled and he had a confused look on his face.

"Get in the back seat."

He didn't understand. "What?"

I jumped in the back and started undoing my shirt. "Edward, today is when we do it in the car. So get your fine ass back here so we can go crazy on each other." I tried to sound hot but I felt like I sounded stupid. He probably thought the same.

He chuckled and climbed in the back with me.

I threw off my top and now just had my bra on. I straddled him, unbuttoning his shirt.

I started to grind myself on him. Lightly though, with not much pressure. I moaned a little but barely. He noticed.

"You're teasing."

"What me? No. I wouldn't." I giggled.

I then slide my legs wider so that I came in closer contact with him. Now my center was right over his erection. There was no space between us at all. Our stomachs were completely pressed against each other.

He let out a moan when I put my hands around his neck and started to grind myself on him. I started riding him hard. He held my hips to him. The friction was amazing. Then I stopped. He opened his eyes.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I can't get you all worked up just yet." I smiled and again just slowly rotated my hips. He closed his eyes. I was so wet it was ridiculous.

I pulled off his shirt and started to unbuckle his pants. I got off of him and undid my pants. He started pulling them down. It was much easier that way. He then pulled down my panties, as he always likes to do himself. He still had his boxers on but that's fine. I can just slide it through the hole.

"You know Edward, I should just start wearing skirts. It would be a lot easier. But then again what if I forget that I _am_ wearing a skirt, open my legs, and someone sees my wet, laced panties?" I started playing with his hair. "I mean for all I know, someone could drop their pencil under my desk, bend down, and see right between my legs. Mike Newton sits in front of me in some of my classes. I'm sure he'd love that. It'd certainly brighten up his day." He looked angry but in a lustful way.

He knew I was teasing. In response to what I said he lifted me up by my ass and slammed me down on him. I let out a scream. I almost came right there.

I hit him. "Edward, I almost came. You wouldn't have been very satisfied if I had, now would you?"

"Oh I'd be plenty satisfied."

"Oh stop." I took his face in my hands and started to kiss him. He had his hands on my ass. I started rocking back and forth, humping him. He was guiding me with his hands.

With each thrust I would lift my hips forward, touching his abdomen with my clit. I let out a moan each time. Plus him squeezing my ass was incredible.

I opened my eyes. "I'm being selfish."

"What? How?" I started bouncing up and down, rocking my hips. When I'd be in the air the motion caused the tip of his penis to rub my g-spot.

"Oh yes, Edward. Right there." We did it medium pace for a minute or so. We both were so horny we couldn't wait any longer.

"Bella, I can't hold out much longer."

"Me neither."

He moved his hands from my ass to my hips. I whimpered and he chuckled.

"Bella."

"I know." I giggled.

He started slamming me down on him while he lifted up his hips with each thrust.

"Oh shit, Edward!"

He kept whispering 'yeah' with each thrust.

"Bella, you're squeezing me so tight."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed breasts against his chest. With him leaning back some his lower half went lower on the seat. I stopped moving and he thrusted up into me. My boobs were right in his face as he took them in his mouth. I needed something more since his hips were doing the work. I think he noticed because I felt his hand go from my hip to my inner thigh. I gasped. And it made it's way to my clit. I let out a loud moan when he did this. I couldn't help but move my hips back and forth as he did this. I was riding his cock but his hand as well.

He grabbed my lips with his. He took my hips once again and started slamming me down on him.

"Oh shit!" I yelled and started to shake and spasm on him.

He slammed me down on him a few more times while my walls gripped him tightly. Then he finally came too, screaming. "Fuck!"

I pressed myself against him, panting. I was still moving my hips back and forth a little bit, riding out my orgasm. I felt my walls contracting, milking him.

I let out a deep breath. "That was amazing."

"Oh yeah."

He pulled my head back and started to kiss me. I finally stopped moving but I felt his juices pouring out of me. I got off and he whimpered from the loss of contact.

I got on my knees on the seat next to him and started to lick him dry.

"God Bella, what are you doing?"

"Well I need to clean you up." I started to lick him dry but he stared to get hard again. As did this I felt his fingers plunge into my pussy. I gasped and looked at him.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Well, you are doing_ that_ to me, so I thought I'd make myself useful as well."

I smirked and continued to suck his cock. He started to move his fingers in and out faster. I took his cock out from my mouth and moaned. But since I needed to grab onto something I squeezed his cock. He let out a load moan.

He started to rub my clit and finger me in response to what I did. I started to ride his hand. I bobbed my head a few times and sucked the top before we both came together.

I felt flushed.

"Damn Edward. Making me cum twice within a few minutes. Job well done." I smiled.

"Same to you."

"I guess that second one was a free-be for just us."

"I guess so."

"What are we going to do? We're gonna smell like sex."

"Well, we only have another class left. We should be okay. Besides, I love the smell."

"Of course you do."

We got out of the car and headed back into school before the bell rang for lunch to be over.

"You know, now you're going to have to feed me since I didn't get to eat."

He looked at me. "Hey, you're the one that dragged me to the car."

"True. Alright, I'll buy some food after school."

"No, no. I'll buy it."

"I don't think so. I drag you to the car, remember?"

He stared at me. "I'm buying you the food and that's final."

"Fine, if you're going to be that way then I'm going to pick the most expensive thing on the menu." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He took my hand and walked me to class.

**The Park – Amazing Butterfly**

We went to Edward's after school. Charlie was going out to dinner with Billy at the local diner, therefore, I didn't have to cook tonight. Instead of Edward buying me an expensive dinner, I told him he could cook me something instead. He didn't mind.

"So? What is it that you'd like for dinner?"

"Um… how abut stuffed shells." I closed my eyes to think about them. "Mmmm… I haven't had those in awhile."

"Let me see." He looked around in the cabinets. "I don't think we have that. I can go get some."

"No. No Edward, it's fine. I don't need the stuffed shells. I can eat something else."

"Bella."

"Don't 'Bella' me. I am fine with eating something else."

I went to look through the cabinets. "Here." I picked out a packet for Fettuccini Alfredo.

"I'll have some of this. It's really good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I went and gave him a light kiss.

"Edward, can I go on your lap top? I'm going to check my e-mail."

"Sure love."

I ran upstairs to get it and then brought it back down to the kitchen table.

"That's weird. I got an e-mail from Emmett."

"Really? Mmm. I wonder what it is."

"Yeah. I'm not sure."

In the email Emmett said to click on the link. That it's something he wants to buy online but wants my opinion. I clicked on it.

All of a sudden a video of a woman riding a guy on their bed appeared. They were really going at it.

"Oh my god!" I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to laugh.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a joke Emmett wrote to me." I let out a laugh but covered my mouth to muffle it.

"Okay? Seems like it's funny, what's the joke?"

"Um, I forget. I already deleted the video."

"But you just said it was a joke." Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Oh, I meant joke. My mistake." F!

He put down the spoon he was mixing the noodles with and turned to me.

"Bella. Was it actually a joke or a video?"

I didn't say anything.

"Some may consider it a video."

"Was it a recording of moving visual images?"

"Um. Maybe."

"Considering that you are feeling embarrassed to talk about this, I'm gathering it has something to do with sex."

"What?" I said in a high voice.

He let out a little laugh. "Yeah, it definitively was a sex video."

"No it was not."

He started to walk over. "Fine, let me see it then."

"I already deleted it."

"Oh, okay." He knew what it was. He chuckled as he walked away.

He went up to his room. I stayed downstairs to watch the stove while the noodles boiled.

I looked back and saw Edward wasn't coming.

I reopened the computer to click on the link again.

I got out my headphones from my bag and plugged it in.

I clicked play and turned on the volume. I only put one earphone in so I could use my other ear to listen for anyone coming.

"Wow" I said under my breath.

This is hot. She is humping him slow and then fast. Alternating to make it last longer. She'd then fell forward and he'd thrust into her.

I started rubbing my thighs together, creating friction. Then I felt my hand go overtop my jeans and rub my center.

"Are you enjoying that?" Someone whispered in my ear.

I jumped out of my seat and slammed down the laptop.

I cleared my throat. "Edward, um, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know you were enjoying it."

I felt flushed from the embarrassment and surprised about him standing behind me. My heart was going a million miles a minute.

"I wasn't enj-"

He walked back over to stir the noodles while I still stood by the table.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"I was just caught off guard."

"Maybe the first time you opened the link but the second time…" He shook his head. "…. No, the second time, you knew what you were going to see."

My face started to turn red. I wiped my forehead. I was starting to sweat. Geez.

Edward put down the spoon, spun around to face me. I swallowed loudly. He looked down and started to walk towards me. As he walked further he began to look ahead.

"Bella, if you liked that position, we could always try it."

I just stared at him. He was inches away from my face. I didn't say anything.

"I mean, you sure looked like you were enjoying it. You took your hand and…" He put his hand on my mound overtop my jeans. I let out a slight gasp. He started rubbing it some and I just closed my eyes.

"Tell me what you liked about it Bella."

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm not playing that game."

"What game?" He stated to kiss my neck.

I leaned my head back with my eyes closed. "You know what game. The one where you make me explain things because you know I feel embarrassed."

He chuckled. "Well, if you don't want to explain it to me, you can always show me."

I pulled him back. "Now _that_, I can do." I blushed and he picked me up.

"Wait, Edward, turn off the burner. I'll cook something else later."

He looked at me. "Fine, _you'll _cook something else." He smiled.

He ran upstairs with me in his arms.

"But Edward, we have to do the other assignment. The having sex in park thing."

"We can do that tonight, when it gets dark. This one is for us."

"Sounds good to me."

Edward and I laid in his bed for about an hour after we basically imitated what I saw in the video. I was laying on him, daydreaming, with my bare-chest half on his. I worked up a sweat so I needed to cool down. What we did was amazing. Then again everything I do with Edward is amazing. I giggled to myself thinking about it.

"And what is so funny my love?"

"Nothing."

He growled. I kept smiling. He hated when I kept things to myself.

"I can't believe it's dark out already." I commented. Changing the subject would make Edward fustrated since I didn't answer his question. Too funny.

"Do you want me to cook you dinner?"

"Sure. Then I can do some homework and then we can take a 'stroll' in the park before you take me home."

"A stroll in the park at night? Mm..."

"Well, if I went alone I know I'd be a little scared, but with my extraordinarily strong boyfriend, I think I'll be okay." I smiled at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go before dinner?" He started to climb on the bed.

"As much as that appeals to me, I'd rather eat first, if you don't mind." The truth is I was a little sore.

He kissed me on the forehead. "Of course love."

I got off the bed but as I began to walk I really felt the soreness. Damn I need to take it easy next time I decide I want to be rough while I'm on top. Geez. I let out a little sound and walked a step or two with my legs out a little. I looked like a moron.

He turned around. "Are you okay?"

I stood up straight. It hurt to put my thighs together but I had to put on a brave face.

"Yup, I'm fine." I turned around to grab my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I continued to walk oddly. I wanted to laugh at myself so badly. I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

Edward waited to walk with me. Great, he's going to know. I took a step. "Bella, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just stepped on something in the bathroom and it pinched my foot a little. It's no big deal." I guess it's sort of believable.

"Okay then, I'll carry you downstairs." I smiled and was happy. Didn't have to walk.

"I'll make you the Alfredo with new noodles."

"Sounds good."

Emmett came home. He went out to buy a new video game. I have no idea which one but it must be good, he was so excited about it.

"Hey Emmett."

"Sup Bella?"

"Nothing really. Edward is cooking me dinner."

"Man Bella, can't you do anything for yourself."

I hit him. "Shut up Emmett. Edward offered. He doesn't have to."

Edward turned around and growled.

"Oh stop, I'm just kidding around."

"Damn, I'll be right back. Forgot my cell phone upstairs." I went upstairs to get it.

Good, I can walk a little better. Not saying a whole lot but still, it's decent. I'm just glad their kitchen chairs have cushions on them. I almost let out a laugh.

**EPOV**

I turned, facing Emmett, to wipe the counter.

I looked up. "Why are you watching Bella walk away?" He let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Why is Bella walking like that?" But he asked in a way that made it seem he already knew the answer.

"She stepped on something upstairs. Just hurt her foot a little. Why?"

He let out another laugh. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Edward, she didn't step on anything. That walk is the result of rough sex." He let out a laugh. "Let me guess, she got my email and you guys tried it out?" He kept laughing. "Oh wow, this is great. She must have been really into it." He kept laughing.

I just stared at him and then the stairs.

"Wait, what?" I was confused yet a little shocked. "From the sex?"

"Yeah. I don't mean to sound blunt, but then again I sort of do, but she's walking like that because she must have rode you too hard and now she's paying for it."

I looked down. "Shit."

"Don't blame yourself man, she's the one that was apparently being wild. She should be good within the next few hours. I mean you guys still need complete the next location on the list, right? She'll be good by then." He patted me on the shoulder.

She started walking down the stairs. "Oh man, here she comes. Just watch."

I watched as she walked. She wasn't walking as odd as she was before. She was walking a little normal but then I noticed when she carefully sat down on the seat.

**BPOV**

"Why are you two staring at me?"

Emmett let out a laugh. "Oh please Bella, get over yourself, not everyone is into you."

"Shut up Emmett, I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

He ignored my comment. He slightly looked at Edward and then to me. "So Edward told me you stepped on something upstairs."

I semi-panicked for a minute. The both could probably tell by my facial expression.

"Oh yeah, earlier."

"What was it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Why?"

"Oh nothing." He smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it's 'nothing'," I said sarcastically.

I started to read my book that was on the table while I drank some of my water.

"Oh Bella, did you get my email?"

I spit some of my water out from the shock of his question. I looked at Edward. He was looking at me too.

"Um, yeah. I did."

"Did you like it?"

"Stop Emmett." I didn't even look at him. I just pretended to read my book.

"What? It's just a question."

"Yeah, one that I'm not answering."

"Then I'm taking your refusal as a 'yes'."

Now I looked up in disgust. "Emmett, why are you looking at porn on the Internet anyways?"

"Because it's what I do." He acted as though I should have known that already. I guess I sort of did but I wanted to get the attention off of me.

I just sighed and opened my book again.

He got up. "You know what Bella, Rosie loves that position, perhaps when you're changed you and Edward should try it _again_. Maybe next time you won't be so sore." I got big-eyed staring at my book.

I heard him let out a laugh and dart out of the room.

I swallowed. I didn't want to look at Edward but I knew I had to.

I turned my head a little and looked at him. He was staring at me.

I was waiting for him to speak. Or should I?

"Edward – "

"Bella, is it true? Are you sore?"

"It's not a big deal. Just a little. Nothing much at all." I paused. "It's actually already started to die down." I wanted to reassure him.

"Bella, I'm – "

"No, no. You cannot apologize. As I recall I'm the one that was being… forceful."

He didn't say anything.

I wanted to get up to hug him. I stood up. I was decent.

I walked over to him, looking down because I knew if I showed him my face I might make one that discouraged him.

"Look up Bella." Great, he wanted to see my face.

I looked up and swallowed. I walked over sort of fast to get it over with so I could stand and compose my self. Sure the friction from walking would hurt but not until I stopped walking. I'll hug him so that he wouldn't see my face.

But when I got to him he held my shoulders so I wouldn't hug him. Ugh, he wanted to see my reaction when I stopped walking.

I couldn't help it. I put my hand down near my crotch to pull my jeans down some because they were pushed against my center. It just burned some. It wasn't incredibly painful, just a slight burning sensation. I must have looked perverted or something grabbing myself like that in front of him but I didn't care.

I looked up. His face was horrible.

"See, I'm fine Edward. I can walk."

"Okay, you can walk, but why did you just pull on your jeans?"

I hesitated. "It was just burning a little. It's no big deal."

"Burning?" He asked in a mad voice, as if he's mad at himself.

"A little. It's almost gone. I'll be fine for tonight."

"No, no. We are not doing anything tonight."

"What, why?"

"Bella, you're hurting. What do you mean 'why'?" He was getting angry.

"Please, Edward, don't get mad at me. I just shouldn't have been so rough."

"I'm not mad at you. I care for you."

"Edward, this happens sometimes to people."

"And you know this from experience? Are you saying you've felt like this before?"

"Edward, you know what I mean." Truthfully it has happened before but I haven't told him.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Has this happened before?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"Because of the way you said it."

"Edward, please."

He didn't say anything.

Emmett came in. "You know what guys, since you went way hardcore this afternoon, consider it a free pass. So you can use your free pass tonight. No park."

I growled. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Emmett cut in again, "Next time Bella, the key is not to wear jeans. Put on something less tight. That's what Rosie does. What it does is it keeps the material from rubbing your –" Edward growled. "Okay, okay…"

"Bella, you most certainly should have said something."

"But I don't want to have careful sex for now on. I don't want you to be cautious the entire time. I mean I know you are now but I don't want you to now kick it up a notch because I chose to be a little too rough and was so obvious."

He didn't say anything.

"See."

"'See' what?"

"You. You didn't say anything. A.k.a. you won't be rough or fast with me anymore."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

I looked down, trying to hold back a tear. I didn't want to overreact but I didn't want the sex to not be as great as it does now because of something I had to make acknowledgeable.

"Bella, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry." He was ready to say something. I put my finger over his mouth to keep him from responding.

I kissed him. "Edward, I'm going to go lay upstairs. Can I wear one of your shirts?" He nodded. "I'll come down and get my dinner when it's done."

He shook his head. "No, I'll bring it up." I was hoping he would but I didn't want to assume he would. I nodded.

"Thank you." I kissed him again and walked upstairs. I went upstairs to get a cold rag to put on my crotch. It actually felt really good. Soothing. I let out a relieving sigh and laid on my side. I was getting tired. I only had his shirt on so my lower half was showing under the blanket but I didn't care.

**EPOV**

I really hope Bella stops hurting soon. She keeps saying it's not that big of a deal but whether it actually is or not, I still worry.

"Don't worry Edward, she'll be fine. She'll be good to go by tomorrow. Get in a quickie before school."

I looked at him. "Emmett, I'm not worried about that and you know it."

"I know, I'm just messing around."

I nodded. "I'm going upstairs to give her, her dinner."

He nodded and went back in the other room.

I walked into the bedroom and saw that she was sleeping. I only saw her top half and she was wearing one of my shirts. I love seeing her in my clothes.

She rolled over and the blanket was now only half on her. I wanted to fix it so she was comfortable.

She didn't have any pants or underwear on. Odd. Then I saw she had something on between her legs. It was a rag. I stuck my hand there to see why. It was wet with water. And it was cold. I moved it some to check the damage. I wasn't trying to be perverted, I just wanted to see. It was a little red, as if it was agitated. She seemed content while sleeping so the cool rag must be helping. At least she's sleeping comfortably.

I squeezed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. Then I composed myself and put the covers all the way over her.

"Calm down Edward. She'll be fine," I said to myself.

I know she said it was her doing because she was on top and 'riding' me but still I can't help but feel guilt.

"Edward?" she asked. Damn it, I woke her.

"Sorry, love. Did I wake you?"

"It's okay. I shouldn't be sleeping anyways. I need to get home soon. It's already 8pm." She chuckled.

"What's so funny love?"

"It's just that it's 8pm already. How am I going to sleep later?"

"You'll get tired love, don't worry."

Then her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?"

"It's okay. The food must be cold since I have been sleeping. I can eat when I get home."

"No, no. I have it right here." She smiled and took it.

**BPOV**

I started to eat it. "Mm... so good."

He let out a chuckle. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Definitely." I ate it so quickly.

I giggled. "Geez, you think I ate it fast enough?"

"Well, you haven't eaten since this morning."

"We were a little distracted." I winked. I don't care how I feel, I still doesn't regret what we did this afternoon.

"Alright, I should get dressed." I stood up and walked over to his couch where my jeans and shirt was. He watched me as I started to get undressed but I didn't care.

"See something you like?" I blushed.

"Maybe." Before I got dressed I walked over to him, naked, and began to kiss him. He leaned back, lying on the bed as I hovered over him.

I was on all fours hovering over him but didn't put my bottom half on him. Didn't want to chance it.

But I didn't want to not contribute so I started to move my right hand from next to his head down his chest. I was holding my weight with my let arm next to the other side of his head. I then moved my hand all the way down and started to rub his cock over his jeans. He closed his eyes and let out a moan. I had a smile on my face.

Then Emmett barged in. "Yo Edward, I got that drink you –"

We both looked over and he was staring, big eyed. "Holy shit."

My weight on my one side gave out and I fell sideways off the bed. I let out a yelp. Great, now Emmett just had a full frontal of my whole body. There was a thud from my body falling. I let out a cough from the way I hit the ground.

Emmett ran over. "Sorry Bella, are you okay?"

"Emmett, get away!" I tried getting up to cover myself but kept coughing here and there.

"What?"

"I'm naked Emmett, get away!"

"Okay, okay." He backed away.

Edward pushed him out and ran over to me.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah. Just got the wind knocked out of me." I got up and went to get my clothes.

"Stupid Emmett had to mess up the little 'lovin'' you were going to get. You'll have to get him back later."

He chuckled. "Yes I will."

I giggled. "You better. It was going to be good too." He growled. I kissed him while rubbing his cock a little, and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

I can only imagine what his face looked like. I giggled as I heard him growl.


	4. Thursday

27

**LEMONS! **

**Thursday **

**In a classroom – The Cowgirl backwards (on teacher's desk)**

When I woke up the next morning I noticed the soreness was gone. Edward can stop worrying now. I was good to go. Haha. Ready for our next location.

We were in the parking lot. He leaned in to whisper to me as we walked. "So Bella, when are we going to have our little meeting for our first location?"

"Mmm... I'm not sure. I guess you'll have to wait and see."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You won't know when it's coming. That's what I mean."

He gave me a confused look. He's going to be on edge all day.

I giggled, gave him a kiss, and walked to my class.

I still have to come up with a plan for when I will 'attack' Edward.

**EPOV**

So Bella said she's not going to tell me when and where we'll take on the next location. She's driving me wild.

I'm in Spanish and all I'm thinking about is Bella. I don't need to pay attention, I'm in the third level and I'm completely fluent. There's no need. Besides, if anything, I can just read the teacher's mind for the answer she's looking for.

The phone in the classroom rang and the teacher went to answer it.

"Mr. Cullen, they need you in the principle's office."

She didn't say why they needed me but her mind said otherwise. Apparently Esme was coming to get me for an early dismissal. I wonder why. Maybe she's also taking Alice out. I guess I'll see.

I gathered my books and started walking down the hallway. My mind was wondering for the reason behind my early dismissal. All of a sudden a hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"We're going to complete our next location on the list."

"But I have to go. Esme called the –" She cut me off while trying to kiss my lips.

"I called." She giggled.

"You did?" I can't believe she did that.

She pulled back and innocently nodded her head. She's unbelievable.

"Someone's been a bad girl." She blushed.

She went over and pushed everything off the teacher's desk. Damn.

She laid down and grabbed my shirt. She was lying down with her legs bent, hanging over the sides. I was lying on top of her. Her body felt incredible.

She stopped. "Edward. Do you think it's okay if we don't take off our clothes? I'd feel too exposed. I mean what if someone comes in?"

I chuckled. "That's fine love."

While kissing me she decided to speak. "Edward, I'm on top today. I guess you can see why I took the risk and wore a skirt today. I mean you must have known there was a reason behind it."

I pulled back. "I kind of figured something was up."

"Well thanks." She laughed.

She sat up and I bent down and pulled down her panties. She didn't waste any time. She took off her shirt and pulled mine off as well. Then she went right for my pants. I'm going to keep my boxers on.

She hopped off and guided me to lie down on the desk. She climbed up and straddled me. She leaned down to started to kiss me. She took my hands and guided them to put them on her ass. Her skin is so soft.

I decided to take it from there. I started to slide my finger up and down her slit from the back. She gasped in my mouth. She was already wet. I stuck my finger in her and she let out a loud gasp. As I was doing this she trailed her fingers down my chest and in the hole of my boxers. She took out my cock and started stroking it. I was already hard. The affect she has on me is astonishing.

She turned around and straddled me, getting ready for the position. But then she surprised me to bend down and suck my cock before she put it in. Her ass was lifted, exposing her pussy right above my face. I couldn't help myself but grab her ass and bring her pussy to my lips. I sucked her clit and slid my tongue up and down. She let out a moan.

"Oh my god Edward." I smiled in satisfaction.

She sucked my cock a few more times before she moved down so I was at her entrance. She slid me in and we both moaned in gratification. She slowly moved up and down, to adjust to it. The sight was beautiful.

She continued to go a medium pace, both of us savoring the feeling.

"God Bella, you feel amazing."

She let out a groan in agreement.

She leaned forward, her hands down by my knees. She started humping me, pulling my cock with her pussy each time she thrusted.

She took her one hand and started massaging my balls. I let out a groan.

She started to go faster. I put my hands on her ass to help guide her. I then started moving my hips upward to meet her thrusts.

She decided to lean back, her hands on my chest. I started thrusting upward extremely fast. She looked so beautiful.

I did this for almost a minute then she said those satisfying words. "I'm gonna cum!" I smiled and in response I went faster.

I felt her grip my cock and then let out a scream. I thrusted hard for a few more seconds and on my last one I lifted my hips all the way up, lifting her in the air. She leaned forward, her forearms on my thighs. I slowly lowered myself. We both were catching our breaths while I was still in her. I could see cum sliding out of her. Oh my god, the sight almost made me cum again.

She slid off of me, turned around, saw the cum on my cock and started to lick it all off.

"You're incredible."

All of a sudden the classroom door flung open. Bella's face went flush. They flashed a picture.

Then I saw who it was. "Emmett!" I growled.

"What? Now I have the picture you guys needed. Bam, I just saved you time. P.S. – Bella, that was way hot. Good pickin' bro." He winked and left.

Bella covered her face and sat on the desk.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm over Emmett seeing me naked or walking in on us having sex. He's done it too many times for me to care." She started laughing.

"I think it's odd that I'm content with that. Why is that?"

She hoped off the desk. "I'm not sure. For someone who gets jealous you sure seem to be accepting with your brother seeing me naked on a weekly basis." She giggled.

I gave her a look.

"Edward what are you going to do? You're supposed to have left with Esme."

"It's fine. The period is almost over. I'll go right to my next class."

"How about you? What is your excuse?"

"I told him that I felt nauseous. I told him I'd go to the bathroom and he said if I get sick to go to the nurse."

We quickly got dressed. The bell just rang and we have to get to class. We opened the door and began to walk down the hall.

"Shit Edward, I forgot my panties. I'm going to go get them."

She came back shortly after.

"Edward, they're not in there!" She looked panicked.

"It's okay love, they don't know they're yours." She nodded. She seemed a little relieved.

"But now I'm not wearing any."

"Well when we go outside I'll just stand behind you, incase the wind blows."

"Okay. Sounds good."

Then she looked at me.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"That some other guy has my panties right now?"

I growled.

"Imagine what he's doing with them right now." She giggled.

"Not funny."

She smiled. "This is me. See you at lunch."

We kissed and she went in.

I headed to English Lit. Fun. I had lunch next with Bella, that's all I kept thinking about.

Mike Newton walked in. I wouldn't have something against this kid if it weren't for the fact that he always fantasized about my girlfriend.

"Yo Eric, you wouldn't believe what I found."

"Oh yeah, what?"

He pulled something out of his bag. I looked over. It was Bella's panties!

"Dude, whose are they?"

"I don't know. I went to the classroom down the hall looking for Mr. Johnson and I found them in there."

"You think someone was having sex in there?"

"Oh my god, that'd be crazy!"

"Who do you think they belong to?"

"I'm not sure."

Tyler walked in. Mike called him over. "Yo Tyler, come here."

Tyler walked over.

"Sup Mike?"

"I found some chick's panties in the classroom down the hall. I don't know whose they are."

Tyler held them. "Oh my god I know whose these are!"

"Shh.." Mike told him.

He, Tyler, and Mike huddled closer together.

"I sit adjacent to her in Calculus. She leaned down today to pick up her pencil and I saw them." He paused. "Oh my god this is classic. I can't believe this."

Oh my god he knows! Holy shit. What am I going to do?

"Whose are they man?" Eric eagerly asked.

Before Tyler could answer him I went over to them and took the panties from Mike's hand. "Thanks guys. I've been looking for these."

They just stared at me, in shock. I turned around, smiling, and walked back to my desk in satisfaction. Take that Mike Newton.

**The Woods – Mastery **

Bella was waiting outside my classroom.

I was confused. "Aren't I supposed to come get _you_?"

"Well, I beat you to it." She smiled.

I took her hand and we started to walk to the cafeteria.

I heard Mike walking behind us.

_Man, I wonder if she's wearing any right now. I bet she isn't. _

I looked back. He took his eyes off of her ass and looked the other way.

When I looked forward he started again.

_I hope the wind blows when we go outside. It'd be my lucky day. First finding Bella Swan's panties and then getting a front row view of her ass… best day ever. _

I looked behind me again. He looked down. We went through the courtyard to get to the cafeteria. Bella walked next to me and put her arm in front of me to guide me behind her. She didn't forget about the wind issue. I chuckled and walked right behind her, holding her waist.

_Shit. Come on. Damn it._ I smiled in satisfaction.

He stomped past us.

"I wonder what's up with Mike. He looks pissed."

"Oh he is." I couldn't help but laugh.

She turned her head slightly. "About what?"

"Let's just say he was having wishful thinking."

"Hmm… okay?"

She grabbed lunch and we sat down with her friends. Of course Tyler, Mike, and Eric constantly stared at Bella. I knew why. She didn't.

She turned to me. "Guess where we're going after school?"

I don't think we have plans. But then it hit me. I'll play along.

I smiled. "Where my love?"

She played with my shirt. "The woods." She smiled.

"Why are you guys going into the woods?" Jessica just had to butt in.

Bella tried to come up with an excuse. "Um…"

I cut in. "No real reason. We like to walk in the woods sometimes, enjoy the surroundings."

I saw the guys looking at each other as if they were saying 'Yeah right, a _walk_'.

"Oh… that's… um… nice, I guess." She doesn't seem to be a big fan of 'nature'.

I noticed Bella kept forgetting she had a skirt on. She kept sitting in her seat with her legs spread some, as if she had jeans on.

I leaned in to whisper to her. "Bella, close your legs."

She looked down at her lap and blushed. "Oh, I forgot."

"It's just…. The guys over there…" I nodded to Mike, Tyler, and Eric. "… are each planning on looking under the table, to look up your skirt."

She looked at me astonished. "What?" She growled.

I sat up straight again smiling, laughing at her frustration.

_Tyler: I can't believe Cullen gets to hit that every day. Apparently multiple times too. Lucky bastard. _

_Mike: I wonder if Bella shaves down there. Cullen probably prefers that she does. I would. _

Asshole. I don't prefer or make Bella do anything. Whether or not she wants to shave is her decision. He's the ass that would prefer it. I wanted to growl.

_Eric: I wonder what Bella is like in bed. I bet she's wild. I mean she does it in public places so she's gotta be into some type of kinky shit. _

"So did you guys hear that Mike found some girl's panties in Mr. Johnson's classroom today? Crazy right?"

Bella quickly looked at me in panic. I squeezed her hand.

Mike spoke up. "Um yeah, couldn't find out whose they were so I tossed them." He tried to make it seem like it's no big deal. He glared at me but then quickly darted his eyes away from me. I think Bella saw because she quickly looked at me right after.

I looked at her and whispered, "It's okay." She seemed a little relived but not completely.

"Oh my god, could you imagine if they were one of us girls'? That'd be nuts. She and some guy probably snuck into the room to do the dirty."

'Do the dirty,' really?

Bella was blushing so bad. She'd be horrified if the whole school found out about, especially if the faculty found out.

"Bella, you have class near there right? Did you see anyone in there today?"

She coughed on her food. She didn't expect Jessica to include her in on the conversation. "Um, no I didn't see anyone." The guys just kept looking at her.

"That's too bad. Would be awesome to know who they belong to."

"Mike, what they'd look like?"

"Jess, can we talk about something else?," Bella asked.

"Um, sure?" Bella usually doesn't care what Jess talks about so this caught her off guard.

Mike looked relieved too. He would be completely nervous and embarrassed to have to tell everyone, knowing that they were Bella's and that I knew he had them.

"Doesn't matter anyways, they have video cameras in the hallways. If this is brought to the school's attention they'll just check the cameras."

Mike cut in. "Then I guess it's a good thing we don't know who they belonged to. Don't want to start anything, right Jess?"

"Um, I guess not?" She totally does. She better not.

"Edward?"

"Don't worry love. They won't check. If they do, I'll get my hands on them. Don't worry."

The bell rang. Two more periods and then woods, here we come.

Bella and I were outside and started to walk to the car but then I grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Edward, what –"

I grabbed her face and started to kiss her. I put my whole body against her, grinding my cock into her. She let out a moan.

I took her one leg and lifted it up some around my waist but not too much because she didn't have pants on.

She put her hands in my hair.

I heard some thoughts as people walked by. But then I heard the ones I was hoping for.

_Mike: Damn. Don't they ever stop? _

_Tyler: Holy shit. This is hot. _

_Eric: Oh my god, she's moaning. This is unbelievable. _

_Mike: Why the hell did Cullen have to take her? Of course she had to fall for a Cullen as soon as she came here._ He shook his head and I heard him walk away.

I let go. She was panting.

"What was that about Edward? Not that I'm complaining."

"Mike walked by. He's been thinking about you all day so I wanted to give him a little taste of what I do to you everyday."

She blushed. "You're horrible, you know that?"

I just chuckled and took her hand.

I pulled her toward the woods.

"Edward what are we doing?"

"The woods, remember?"

"But here?"

"Oh yeah, after that kiss, I can't wait any longer."

She blushed and laughed. "True."

I started to kiss her when we were in deep enough.

"So what position is for the woods?"

"Mastery."

"What's that?" I wasn't completely sure.

"Um, it's when you sit on the edge of something and I straddle you."

"And you know this how?" I wanted to tease her.

She started to walk away, teasing me. "I have my sources."

I darted behind her, with my arms around her waist. "And what sources would that be?"

"Private sources. I cannot reveal their identity."

I turned her around and leaned her against a tree. I was mere inches away from her beautiful face.

"Would this private source happen to be porn on the Internet?" I started to run my fingers up her inner thigh, under her skirt, and over her clit as I spoke. She gasped from my touching her.

She started to blush. She pushed me off and walked away. "What? Of course not!" I couldn't help but smile as I watched her walk away.

"Bella?"

She hesitated and then slightly turned around with a smirk. "Maybe." She blushed and let out a laugh. I darted over and began to kiss her. She's amazing.

I let go of her lips and found a large patch of moss to lie on.

"Edward, is it okay that I don't get fully undressed again?" She giggled. "It's just that we're in a big open space. What if someone comes by? I know you can hear them but you may be too distracted." She smiled seductively.

"Whatever makes you more comfortable love."

She started playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Besides, I'm wearing a skirt with no panties. Easy access." She giggled again and blushed.

I didn't say anything; I just started to kiss her again.

I laid on top of her. She had her hands intertwined in my hair. It felt great.

This time when I took her one leg around my waist I ran my hand from her knee all the way up her outer-thigh, cupping her ass, and then up her skirt. I didn't touch her clit or pussy yet, I wanted to tease her.

She growled because I had stopped. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

In response to my laughing she slammed her hips up, hitting my cock. I let out a groan. She then laughed.

I started to grind my cock into her, basically dry humping her.

She hissed.

"What's wrong love?"

She laughed. "Um, it's your jeans. I don't have panties on and you doing that is giving me 'rug burn,' so to say. It's starting to burn a little." She laughed.

I looked under her skirt and saw it was red some. "I'm sorry love."

"No apologies. Lose the pants and we're even."

I smiled at her and took off my pants.

I went back to where I was.

"Much better."

I took out my cock through the hole in my boxers. She hit my hand away and she started to stroke it.

We continued to kiss while she did this. She did it for a few minutes. She alternated between fast and slow so that I would relish it.

Then she let go and I whimpered. She laughed.

I lifted her skirt more. I took my cock and put it on her clit. She let out a light moan. I hit it a little with the tip of my cock. She was letting out gasps of air, trying to breath. I could see she wanted me to stop teasing. I had to hold back a laugh.

I kept my cock on her clit. I positioned myself and then slowly started humping her, rubbing her clit. This ought to really get her going. I know she was already wet but this would put her over the edge. She'll be begging for me to be in her.

I did it slow. She had her eyes closed, twitching on and off. She was so beautiful. Then I started going faster. The friction was amazing. She held onto my hips and started to move her hips up and down, meeting my thrusts. I know this was making her feel so good. I was so glad.

"Edward please, I can't take it anymore. You keep doing this I'm gonna cum. I want you to cum with me."

I stopped, sat back some. Now I was kneeling. She was looking at me, waiting for what I was going to do next. I looked down and saw her pussy was exposed. She saw what I was looking at. She went to put down her skirt and I stopped her. I couldn't help myself. I lowered my head and licked her. She gasped. I licked up and down a few times and then plunged my tongue in her pussy. She let out a loud moan. I moved my tongue up and sucked on her clit a few times. She moved her hips up and I knew I needed to stop.

I got up and she pouted.

"No Bella."

She growled.

I helped her up and I made our way over to a large, flat boulder.

I sat on it.

She walked over to me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She got right in front of me and started to climb on my lap, straddling my waist. Her bare pussy came in contact with my cock. We both gasped at the skin contact.

She took it and pointed it straight up but bent it toward my stomach a little. I gasped at her doing this. Then she moved forward, leaning her clit against it. She started to rotate her hips and hump me.

"Oh god Edward, that feels amazing." She was panting.

Then she stopped. She stroked my cock while we kissed. I put my hands on her ass to support her.

"Wait, Edward, lean over in my bag. We have to take a quick picture."

"Right. I almost forgot."

"Mm… forgot eh?" She smirked at me.

I took the picture and then put the camera down next to us.

"Now, where were we?"

She took my cock that was in her hand and positioned it under her, at her entrance. She started to twirl it in circles at her entrance. She was soaked.

"Please Bella, I can't take it anymore." Looks like I'm the one begging.

She smiled and lowered herself onto me. We both let out moans.

"Damn Bella, you're so tight."

She was going slowly for a few minutes. We both loved the contact.

She moved my hands from her lower back to under her ass to support her. I knew she was going to speed up the pace.

She started to hump me and then slowed down.

"Edward, help me."

I put my hands on her lower hips and helped lift her up and down.

She kept her hands on my shoulders for support as I did this.

With each time I pushed her down I let out a grunt. I couldn't help but watch where our bodies made contact.

She took her one hand, pulled my chin up to look in her eyes. She leaned in and kissed me. Then she couldn't keep contact. She started to laugh. Since she was going up and down we couldn't really kiss.

I wanted to taste those lips so I decided to speed up the process.

"Hold on love."

She grasped my shoulders and tightened herself around my cock.

"Damn Bella."

I gripped her hips tightly and started slamming her down on me.

She was letting out low screams as I groaned with each thrust.

"Edward. I can't hold out anymore."

She gripped on my shoulders and let out a pleasuring scream. She arched her back to where her head had fallen backwards. She was still humping me as I slammed her down on me.

"Oh shit Bella!"

I let out a loud moan and she leaned forward, resting my shoulder. I was now cumming in her. I couldn't stop. She sat on my lap with my cock still in her until we both recovered. I could feel the cum sliding down my cock.

She slipped me out of her and got off my lap. She then knelt down and started to lick me dry.

"Bella, you're going to make me hard again."

"Oops, sorry." She stopped as soon as she was done.

I pulled her to me, put my hand under her skirt, wiped some of her wetness with my finger, brought it back up and stuck it in my mouth.

She gasped. "Damn Edward, you're gonna make me hot again." I smiled.

"Lets go. We'll go back to my place and get cleaned up. A shower should do the trick."

"Mm... a shower sounds great."

It started to pour so I swooped her up and I ran to the car.

I am most certainly looking forward to our shower together.

**See what happens Friday**

**Please leave reviews **


	5. Friday

42

**LEMONS! **

**Friday**

**A friend's house (in friend's bed) – Your Choice**

**EPOV**

It's Friday. I'm so happy. I get to spend all weekend with Bella.

Bella and I walked through the parking lot holding hands. We probably make other people want to throw up. I know I use to be on the verge when I use to see people act like us.

"Edward, will you be okay today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't have any assigned locations during school hours." She turned to me and played with the buttons on my shirt while looking down. "How will you stand it knowing that if it gets to be too much that I may just have to go in the bathroom and…" She looked up. "… and touch myself?"

"You most certainly will not."

"Will not what?" She gave me a smile, teasing me.

"You will not touch yourself. I will touch you."

"Mm… you can't stop me."

I growled.

"I may be in class and think dirty thoughts about you. I will have no choice but to go to the bathroom and relieve myself."

I just stared at her. She knew she was getting to me.

"You drive me insane."

The bell rang. "There's the bell, I'll talk to you in a bit. Love you." She kissed me.

"Love you too." I watched her leave. She's incredible.

I was in class and I decided to use Mike as a subject to watch Bella through his eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

She looked bored in class, just drawing on her paper.

Mike kept staring at her body. I wanted to growl but remembered that I was in class.

Her teacher turned on a video. It was dark in her classroom but I could still see her.

It was an English movie. The couple started to kiss and lie down on the bed. Mike looked back at Bella. I could see she was rubbing her legs together for friction.

_Mike: Damn, is Bella getting horny off of this? She's unbelievable. _

Yeah, he wishes she were thinking about him. I know whom she's thinking about.

She got up. What's she doing? She went over to the teacher, asked him something, and then left the classroom.

Oh no she doesn't, she's going to the bathroom like she said she would if she needed to. Well she's not going without me. I got up to ask to go to the restroom. I took the pass and left. I knew where her classroom was and went to meet with her.

I hid in the boy's bathroom entrance. She walked by to enter the girl's bathroom but I quickly grabbed her arm.

"What the –"

I grabbed her face and started kissing her. She pushed me against the wall.

"Edward, how'd you… you know what, who cares."

I dragged her into the boy's bathroom and into the stall.

I pulled down her pants as I undid mine. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me.

I wasted no time and I plunged into her. She let out a moan.

"Remember Bella, you have to be quiet. Like really have to."

"Okay."

I started pounding into her. We both know we only have a few minutes before we have to be back in class without it seeming suspicious.

She gripped my hair while she panted. I pulled up her shirt some and took her one breast in my mouth. She bit her lip from moaning.

"Oh god Edward."

"Shh."

I started really slamming into her. She tightened her squeeze around me.

"I'm gonna cum."

I did a few more deep, hard thrusts and then she came. I slammed her down on me as I lifted up my hips and then I came. I started leaning on her, her back now on the stall wall. I continued to hump her until I came down from my high.

I let her down as I slid out of her.

"Oh my god Edward that was incredible."

I just nodded. I couldn't form words just yet.

After about a minute I knew we had to going.

Bella quickly went to the bathroom and we both exited the bathroom when I knew the coast was clear.

"Love you." She said before we parted.

"Love you more."

"Don't start."

I just smiled and we parted ways.

**BPOV**

The final bell rang and we were walking in the parking lot.

"So, are we making our detour before you drop me off at my house?"

He chuckled. "Are you sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind?"

"Mmm… Mike as my boyfriend? Something to think about."

He growled.

"Come on drama queen." I grabbed his hand to get into his car quicker.

"How much time do we have before Mike gets home?"

"Well Jess is going to talk his ears off for a bit so that should buy us some time."

"Oh yeah." That one's a given.

"Plus, I also put his lights on in his car this morning so he doesn't know it but his battery is dead."

I looked at him and he looked at me. "That's hot."

"What?" He chuckled as he asked.

"Don't make fun. Just drive."

He chuckled but took off.

It was silent for a few minutes while we had our hands intertwined.

"You know Edward, you do many things that turn me on. Things you had no idea even would turn someone on. You're gonna have to tell me if I do something so I know." I laughed.

"Everything you do turns me on."

"Oh stop, there needs to be specifics." He just laughed.

"Okay, I'll let you know."

"I mean things that aren't even really suppose to be hot. Things that people are like 'seriously, you find that hot?' That's what I'm looking for."

"Okay. I'll let you know."

"Good." I paused. "Wait, you not being able to tell me any specifics now, does that mean I don't do anything that turns you on as of right now?"

"Bella."

"Okay, okay. I'll drop it."

A minute or two later we arrived at his house. Edward parked a block away. We got out and walked in the back of everyone's houses. Edward picked the lock of his back door. His mom wasn't home and wouldn't be home for a while.

"Which one is Mike's room?" I have no idea.

"Mm.. I thought you were in here before."

"Oh stop, I told you before that I was just kidding." He chuckled.

"It's in here." He pulled me in and quickly started kissing me.

We laid on his bed and were making out. I straddled him and took off my shirt. He sat up with me on his lap and undid my bra. He started to kiss my neck but I quickly took off his shirt.

I knelt a little, pushing my chest up near his mouth. He started to suck on my breasts. It felt amazing. He put his hands on my ass and squeezed it. I gasped and pushed him back to where he was laying down.

While kissing him I undid his pants and pulled them down. I pulled off everything except his boxers. I crawled back up to him and he turned me over to take off my shoes and jeans. Now my panties were the only things left.

I stuck my hand in his boxers and started stroking him. He moaned in my mouth. In response he took his hand and put them in my panties. I gasped into his mouth. I was completely wet. He rubbed my clit, slowly massaging it.

He took his hand out and I whimpered. He let out a light chuckle.

He moved lower to pull off my panties. I lifted up my ass to let him pull them all the way off.

He came back up and started to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him toward me more, our bodies coming into complete contact.

I wanted to tease so I started to rotate my hips, creating some friction.

He let out a moan. I smiled.

"Does something feel good?"

"Oh yeah."

"What exactly?"

"Bella."

"What, it's just a question."

In response to my teasing him thrusted his hips some, pressing against my clit.

I gasped. "You're being fresh."

"See, right there. That."

"That what?"

"You saying 'fresh.' That definitely turns me on."

"Mm… really? Good to know."

"Does this?" I put my hand in the hole of his boxers and took out his cock, causing it to now rub my clit with each movement I made while rotating my hips. We both moaned from the skin contact.

"Hmm Mmm…"

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'."

I held onto his shoulders and started humping him, his cock constantly rubbing my clit.

"Oh god Edward."

I moaned more. I knew this benefited me more than him but kept thrusting. "Edward, I'm gonna cum." He started going faster in response.

I panted over and over again. I was seconds away. "Shit!" I let out a loud moan. I knew he wasn't going to cum. This one was for me. I twitched and came down from my high after about 30 seconds. He kept humping me slowly. I stopped him.

"Edward." I giggled. "You can stop, I'm too sensitive." I blushed.

I leaned up and turned him over. I pulled off his boxers and took his cock in my hand. I started to stroke it while I licked it all over. He kept throwing his head back, groaning. Then I leaned down and started to bob my head, creating heavy friction.

I grazed my teeth a tiny bit while I brought my mouth up, releasing his cock. He let out a moan. It had surprised him.

"Edward, I want you to thrust into my mouth."

"Bella."

"It's okay. I'll push your legs down if it's too much."

He nodded.

I grabbed it and sucked it a few more times until I put it almost all the way in my mouth.

He then slowly started to thrust upward. He didn't hit the back of my throat yet since he was going slow.

I took his hips and started moving them up and down, guiding him to go faster. So he did.

I took it out of my mouth. "Faster Edward." I stroked it fast a few times, licked it from the bottom to the top and then stuck it back into my mouth.

"Oh god Bella, you're amazing."

He started to thrust and eventually did it incredibly fast. He kept hitting the back of my throat and I gagged, pushing his hips down to let me breath.

I giggled and kissed the tip of his cock some. After I caught my breath I put it back in and guided his hips. He started to go faster and faster. I didn't move. I wanted him to come. He started to go a little slow, to savor it. As he did this I was able to suck in and out a few breathes. But then he started going faster again. I gagged but I think the sounds were turning him on even more.

"Fuck Bella, I'm gonna cum!"

I took his hands and put them on both sides of my head to hold my head still and then he fucked my mouth so fast I didn't even realize what was happening. Finally, he let out a loud moan and came.

I felt him release in my mouth. I started to suck him dry. I was gulping it down. I could see he was watching me. He gasped. Probably from seeing me actually swallowing it. When I lifted my head up to look at him I felt some on my mouth. I wiped it off and sucked on my finger. He looked at me, eyes wide.

We laid there for a few minutes. I wanted to let him recover. He probably was still sensitive.

"How much time do we have Edward?"

"Um, around 10-12 minutes."

"Good."

I got up and straddled him. I gasped when my clit hit his stomach.

"I wanted to try something."

"Anything."

"I don't know what the position is called but it's when you lay on your back and I lay on top of you but with my back against your chest. Then you enter me and fuck me that way."

"It's different. We've never done that before."

"No. I thought we could try it."

"Definitely."

"I'm ready when you are."

"You're already wet?" He asked with a smile.

"Geez Edward, that was blunt." He caught me off guard. "But, yes. I am." I blushed. "It's seems you're ready too. I thought I may need to help but I guess not. Your loss." He growled. Good. I couldn't help but smile myself.

I turned around and laid my back on him. I put my feet flat next to each side of him. I leaned up some to reach and position his cock at my entrance. Then I laid back down and waited for him to begin.

He thrusted his hips up and he slid into me. I let out a gasp.

He started thrusting slow, medium, and then once it was completely flowing he started going really fast.

"Damn Edward. Yes."

I took his hands and put them over my breasts.

I giggled. "They're bouncing." I heard him chuckle.

He did it harder and I put my hand on my clit, rubbing it. He tapped my hand away and did it himself. From his cold touch I gasped and wanted to hump against his fingertips. I couldn't help it anymore; I need to move my hips.

I leaned up and forward. My hands were next to his thighs while he was still in me. I started humping him, rubbing my clit on his balls. I let out loud moans. Then I started going up and down really fast.

Edward put his hands on my ass pushing me up and down, squeezing me to get a better grip. "Shit Edward."

I leaned back, putting my hands on his chest while moving my hips back and forth. He started thrusting upward and we were both moaning.

Then he suddenly guided me forward to where I was on all fours. He held my hips and thrusted into me from the back.

He squeezed my hips tightly and started to slam into me. He grunted with every thrust. I couldn't stop moaning.

Then he was going so fast to the point that the bed was shaking uncontrollably.

He slowed down the pace, slowly sliding himself in and out of me.

"Stop teasing!" He wouldn't move faster. He eventually stopped.

"Fine!" I heard him chuckle at my impatience.

I started moving forward and back. I was now riding his cock. I don't think he could handle staying still any longer because he started to thrust into me.

He was doing it so fast that I felt like I no longer had control over my body.

"Fuck Bella I'm gonna cum."

I pulled away from him and turned around. "I want to look at you when you cum."

He smiled and plunged into me. He held down the inside of my thighs and fucked me like crazy. I wouldn't stop screaming and moaning. He grunted so loud I'm a sure neighbor heard.

"Edward I'm cumming!"

In response he did it even harder. I didn't think it was possible. I thought we were going to break the bed. He let out a huge groan, pushing deep inside me as he came. A few seconds later he lowered himself onto me.

We were panting, trying t catch our breaths. When he was getting off we both noticed something... "Shit Edward, we broke his bed!" We both started to laugh.

He looked at me. "We have 3 minutes. We need to get dressed." We kissed and got up to get dressed.

"Wait, Edward, lay back down. I need to take a picture of the two of us together."

He growled but quickly laid back down with me.

When I got up I tried to walk. "Damn Edward, I can barely walk over here. My thighs hurt." I giggled. "You really did a number on them."

"I'm sorry love."

"Hey, no apologies. It was great." I couldn't stop smiling. "If there are any bruises that means I have to give it to you hard next time. That or maybe I'll have to punish you. Maybe no sex for a week? That means any type of sex. I don't think you'll survive."

He growled and I laughed.

I stroked his cheek. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that. But you will pay – somehow. Maybe oral to me for a week. None for you." I laughed and smirked at him.

"I'd still get pleasure out of that."

"You're ridiculous. A normal guy would probably break up with me for a threat like that."

"I'm not a normal guy."

"You most certainly are not. That's one of the best qualities about you."

"Mmm… you have many qualities that I'm quite fond of as well."

"Good to know."

"I'm just hoping there aren't any bruises. I wouldn't forgive myself. The other day I felt horrible about you being sore and according to you I played no part, but I'm pretty sure I did."

"I changed my mind. If there are bruises you have to make me cum 5 times within 4 minutes. If there aren't any bruises you have to make me cum 8 times in 10 minutes." I smirked.

"Bella, that's ridiculous. Is that even possible?"

"Are you saying you're not up for the challenge?"

"Bella, you're delusional and exhausted from what we just did. You're not thinking straight."

"That may be so, but that doesn't change the fact that you have a gift and you need to put it to good use."

He chuckled. "Okay, I'll take your comments into consideration."

"Good. Now, what are we going to do about this bed?"

"Mmm… I know." He pulled out 8 100-dollar bills and put it on his desk with a note.

"Edward what the hell is that for? And why are you carrying that kind of cash around with you?"

"Bella, I'm paying for the bed." He ignored my second question.

The note read:

_Mike, _

_Sorry about the bed. Next time we'll try to be gentler. No promises. Here, she wanted me to leave a gift, hoping for your forgiveness. Enjoy. _

"What gift?"

"Give me your panties."

"Edward! No!"

"Bella, come on, it's the least we could do."

I started to take them off. "You know, you're starting to sound like Emmett. You guys are spending too much time together… too much time."

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"What do you think?"

He chuckled.

"Edward, he's going to recognize your hand writing." I was worried.

"I know." He smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face."

"Make me."

I tried walking over to him but couldn't. "I would if I could walk."

He laughed but also looked worried. "I'll carry you my love."

"Sounds good."

"Now, lets get out of here, he's pulling up in the driveway."

We snuck out the back door and hid behind a tree outside.

"Edward, this is mean." I started to feel bad.

"Bella, he gets to have your panties and a new bed. I think he's benefiting out of this."

I growled at him but he just smiled. "You definitely have been spending too much time with Emmett. It needs to stop. I don't need two 'Emmetts' in my life."

"_What the hell happened to my bed?" _

_He walked over to his desk and saw the 800 dollars and panties there. _

"_Whose panties are these? And why would someone leave this money here?" _

_He was so confused. He picked up the note and read it. _

"_This looks like Cullen's handwriting. What the fuck, did he and Bella sneak in here and fuck in my bed?" _

_He looked like his head was going to blow off. He growled loudly in frustration. _

_He picked up the panties. "Fuckin' Cullen. I hate you." _

He put the panties, note, and money in his pocket and left.

"Where's he going Edward?"

"To Tyler's. He wants to tell him about what we left there."

"Shit."

**Meadow – Missionary**

Edward dropped me off at my house after our little detour. I was going to do some basic chores and get changed. I need to clean up a little bit from our extracurricular activities today. I'm going to start bringing extra panties and wipes or something with me to school so I don't smell like sex for the rest of the day. I don't mind it's just that I know other students will probably know the smell and have something to say.

First I got a shower. Felt refreshed. Then I put a load of wash on and as that was on I was in the mood to clean. I think the shower gave me energy… if that even makes sense. I started in the living room, kitchen, all the way up to my bedroom and the bathroom.

After I was done everything, including all the wash, I was completely exhausted. But I remembered that I have to pack myself something to eat because we're going to the meadow for dinner. Plus I wanted to put something away for Charlie.

I made a hamburger with baked beans and fries. I put them in a container in the fridge. He'd just have to heat it up. I left a note on the fridge so he'd know. I'm not sure what I want though. Maybe I'll go easy and just have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. That way I don't have to worry about anything defrosting or warm food getting cold. I'll bring some pretzels too. Something to munch on.

I went upstairs to get a blanket and jacket incase I got cold. I was ready to leave. I laid on my bed, relaxing until he came to get me. Okay it's 4:30pm. He said he'd be here by 5pm to pick me up. I'll get to rest for a half hour. I let out a sigh as I laid down. It felt good just lying down.

I realized I fell asleep and looked at the clock. It said 5:45pm. I jumped up and looked around. It was almost dark out.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no."

"Love, what are you saying 'no' to?"

I looked up Edward was sitting in front of me.

"Edward, we're suppose to have dinner in the meadow. I packed myself dinner and a blanket and everything." I was so disappointed.

"Don't worry love, we can still go to the meadow."

"But it's almost dark."

"It's okay. I can bring a lantern and a candle."

I smiled. "I guess I should be okay with that. I mean it's not like I have to worry about someone wanting to kill me. I think my boyfriend is capable of keeping me alive. He has quite the body strength. It's impressive."

"Oh really? Mmm.. Well I'm glad he can keep you safe."

"Oh yes, very much so."

I leaned in and kissed him.

I let go of his lips. "Come on, let's get going. We can save the lovin' for the meadow." He chuckled and got off the bed.

We headed outside. He picked me up and we took off. We stopped by his house. He went in to get the lantern and a large candle.

I stood outside. I thought I heard something in the woods. I decided to see what it was. I walked past Edward's car and headed down the driveway some. I was getting close. It sounded like it was right on the edge of the driveway. I stepped into the woods.

I looked around. Then I thought I heard a voice. "Hello? Is someone there?"

I heard no response. "Mm… I guess it's nothing."

I turned around and there was this giant figure in front of me.

I screamed and felt back onto the ground.

I couldn't see who or what it was. "What do you want?" I yelled.

"Hey Bella. It's me. Did I scare you?" He laughed. He did intend to scare me.

"Damn it Emmett!"

I started to get up then I felt cold arms around my waist.

"Edward, your brother is a jackass."

"Hey, that's not nice."

"Damn it Emmett, get off of me. I thought you were Edward."

He kept laughing.

Edward darted over and was next to Emmett.

"Come on Emmett, what the hell?"

"What, I was just having some fun."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You got me. Satisfied?"

"Yes. Very. Your face was priceless." He had a huge grin on his face.

'Wipe that grin off your face or I'll wipe it off for you."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"You should be."

He shook his head in disbelief while laughing and then took off into the house.

I was finished brushing myself off. "You ready Edward?"

"Ready when you are."

"Now sounds great."

He picked me up and we raced to the meadow.

We arrived there within seconds.

"Edward, it's creepy out here at night." I giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I know you will. Doesn't mean that it still isn't creepy."

He laughed.

"What?"

"It's just that you're telling me that you're fine with vampires but the dark frightens you?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you."

He came over and put his hands around my waist. "You are quite an unique one, you know that?"

"I hope in a good way."

"Most definitely."

"Good then."

I laid out the blanket and sat down on it. Edward lit the candle and turned on the lantern.

"This is actually pretty nice. I'm glad there isn't a lot of wind. It'd blow out the candle and be really cold."

"Well, I can agree on the candle part. I wouldn't be cold though." He just smiled.

"True."

I decided to lie down. I scooted closer to him.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That Mike found my panties."

"Oh. Right. That."

"Did you know, you know, before lunch?"

He didn't say anything. "Edward?"

"Yes."

I growled.

"Does Mike know they were mine?"

He didn't say anything.

"He did?"

"Bella…"

"Does anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Oh my god, don't tell me Jess knows. She'll tell the whole school.

"Eric…. And…. Tyler."

I let out a deep breath.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Did they tell anyone else?"

"No, because they know I know."

"Wait, what? How?"

He turned to me. "Promise you won't be mad."

"Just tell me Edward."

"Well… when Mike came into class he took them out to show Eric and then showed Tyler. Mike and Eric wanted to know who they belonged to and after Tyler looked at them he knew whose it was."

"What? How did he know they were mine?" What the hell?

He chuckled. "Well, when you were in class you bent over and he saw them."

I threw my head back and covered my face. "Oh my god. I feel like a fool."

Before he could respond I asked, "What happened next?"

He hesitated. "Well, before Tyler could say your name I got up, went over, took the panties out of Mike's hand and said 'Thanks guys. I've been looking for these.' And then I walked back to my seat."

It was quiet.

"Bella?"

I giggled. "Edward…"

"Yes?"

I scooted closer. "That's kinda hot."

He looked confused. "What?"

"Don't make fun."

"I'm not."

"I just think it's hot. How you went up to them and did that. I like it."

He chuckled. "You always surprise me Isabella Swan. I never know what is going on in that head of yours."

I smiled. I couldn't hold back anymore. I leaped forward, now lying on top of him.

He laughed. "Someone's anxious."

"You're the one saying hot things over here."

"Well, I didn't know it was going to turn you on."

"Doesn't matter." I laughed.

I put my hands in his hair as he did mine.

I moved on him more, now all my body weight was on him. Not that it would affect him at all.

I got up on my knees and pulled my shirt over my head. He sat up and started to undo my jeans. He pulled them down a little bit but started to kiss my belly button and made his way down a little bit. Then he stopped and laid me on top of him again.

He slid his hand down in between us. I lifted my body some. He moved his hand down my stomach and under my panties. I gasped.

He started to massage my clit. Then he slid his hand up and down my lips and then dipped his finger in some.

"Mmm… that feels good."

"Just good."

"Stop being so cocky."

He chuckled.

I slid his hand out of my pants.

"What are you doing?"

I grabbed his other hand and put them on the hem of my jeans. I put my hands over his and guided him to pull them down.

I leaned back and got on my knees. He sat up and pulled them down. Then he spun me around and laid me down. I yelped. I was surprised.

He smiled at my reaction and pulled my jeans off. I shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"A little. I mean it is dark and I only have my bra and panties on."

"True." He took off his shirt and laid down on top of me.

"You know, that does help but don't even think about moving." I smiled.

"If you say so." He kissed me. I put my hands on his back, trailing my hands up and down, feeling every inch of his upper body.

I wrapped my legs around his body to pull him closer.

He pulled back.

"Man Bella, you must be really horny, your nipples are hard."

I blushed. "Damn Edward, that was blunt."

"What? It's the truth." He smiled.

"Half truth. Sure I'm turned on. How can I not be? But I'm also really cold." I laughed.

"Let me get the blanket." I nodded

He wrapped it around the two of us.

"I know something that will warm me up." I smiled at him.

"And what is that?" He knew what I meant.

"Well, it is known that when you are doing certain activities it gets your heart racing, causing more body heat."

"Mmm… I guess, for health reasons, we should try this 'activity' you're talking about."

"Good idea." I paused. "There's just one problem." He looked confused.

"You still have the key component locked away."

He laughed. "Right. Let me fix that."

He stood up and took off his jeans and boxers.

"Let me get rid of the light barrier that is also blocking an essential."

I blushed and he slipped my panties off while I undid my bra. He growled.

I smiled and stopped. "Sorry." He smiled. I know he likes to do it.

"There's one more clasp that needs to be undone. You want to do the honors?"

"Please."

He undid it and slid my bra off. He leaned down and started to kiss my neck.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I really don't want to ruin the moment, believe me, but could we maybe speed up a little. It's just that I'm really cold. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. Now lets get that heart rate up."

"I know just the thing." I smiled at him.

I took his hand that was on my cheek and snuck it down under to dip into me.

"See, your heart rate is already going up."

"Perfect." I took his face and started kissing him. He continued to move his hand while he kissed my neck.

He took his finger out. I pouted.

"Shh Bella." He looked up. "As I recall someone once told me to be patient during certain situations. You should take their advice and relax."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny."

"Shh."

He made his way down and started to suck on my clit.

"Damn Edward." He chuckled.

He stuck his tongue in my pussy and started to fuck it. If that makes sense? I held back a laugh.

He took his tongue and slid it all the way up between my lips with the flat of his tongue and stopped on my clit, licking it.

"Shit Edward." I started moving up my hips. He held them down. I growled.

"Patience."

"Well I'm running out of it." He laughed and made his way up to my lips (on my face).

I took his lower back and pushed it against me. He let out a moan.

"See."

I felt his smile on my lips but he didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to warm_ you_ up?" I started moving my hand down and grabbed his cock.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

I turned him over and knelt down between his legs.

I held his shaft and licked from the base to the head of his cock. He let out a loud moan. I then stuck it all the way in and sucked on it. I stroked the bottom really fast where I couldn't reach with my mouth.

When I pulled it out I kept my lips on his tip and sucked on it. He pulled grass from the ground and let out another loud moan.

"Bella, you need to stop."

I giggled and moved my way up on him again. I straddled him, grinding my center on his cock. He had his head back with his eyes closed. He held my hips to him and moved his hips as well.

"I believe you are on top this time Mr. Cullen. Make it good." I smiled and kissed him.

He quickly turned me over. "Oh believe me, I will."

He took his cock and put it at my entrance. He twirled it around the opening.

"Stop teasing!" I demanded. He let out a laugh and plunged into me.

I let out a loud moan.

"Damn Edward!" I opened my eyes and gave him a look.

He had a smirk on his face. "What? As I recall you want me to make it _good_, correct?"

"Stop smirking and get moving." I laughed and grabbed his face to kiss him.

He went slowly at first for me to get adjusted and then once I was comfortable he started to speed up the pace.

"Oh yeah," I muffled.

"Faster Edward."

He started to go faster. With each thrust it felt like he went deeper and deeper inside of me.

I closed my eyes and moaned, "Right there Edward." I gasped.

From him hitting my spot I clenched around him. "Shit Bella."

"Edward, I'm close."

"Mmmm…" I'm going to take that as a 'me too.'

I moaned with each thrust and my moans became shorter and louder as I was about to cum. "Oh shit!" I came hard, real hard.

Edward thrusted a few more times really hard and deep. "Fuck!" He yelled. I came again in response. He continued to hump me until he came down from his high.

He laid on top of me. I couldn't comprehend anything other than how great I felt right then.

My camera was next to us. I took a picture of him lying on top of me, covering my naked body. There, I can check that off.

Edward got up off me slowly and pulled out of me. I gasped as he did that. He had a smile on his face.

I sat up. "Damn Edward, you made me cum twice within seconds apart… you did make it good."

He leaned down. "See, I told you." Then he kissed me.

**See what is in store on their last day. **

**Please leave reviews! **


	6. Saturday

**LEMONS! **

**Saturday: **

**Store Dressing Room – 69er **

I drove to Edward's house. He didn't know I was coming over. He had to go hunting from after he dropped me off at my house last night until dinnertime tonight. I knew he'd be home soon and I wanted to surprise him.

I went up to his room and put on some music while I looked through his book collection.

I heard the door close and I knew he was home.

I went and jumped on his bed.

He was immediately at his bedroom door. I looked at him.

"Let me just say, it's been a long ass day."

He laughed and started to walk towards me. "Well, I missed you too."

"Come here."

He got on the bed and I started to kiss him.

He pulled back to lie on the bed. "Are you sure that you didn't just miss my body?" He smirked.

I hit him on the chest. "Oh stop, you know that's not why… well… not completely." I smiled and he lightly jumped on me, kissing me, pressing his whole body on me.

Alice busted in. "Oh come on guys, not now. We have to go."

I let go of his lips.

"Going? Going where?" Edward didn't know.

"We're going to the store. I have to get some things. Trust me, it's going to be worth it."

"Okay if you say so."

He went to get changed out of his clothes since he'd been hunting all night.

"While you do that I'm going to go get a bottle of water."

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Emmett walked in.

"Sup Bella?"

"Nothing. Just getting some water."

"Cool. Going out?"

"Yeah, to the store with Alice."

"Gotcha."

Alice yelled, "Bella are you coming or what?"

I let out a laugh. Emmett looked confused.

"What's so funny?"

"She asked if I was 'coming'." I put 'coming' in air-quotation marks.

He started to laugh loudly. We were laughing so loud together.

"Bella has a dirty mind!" He yelled through the house.

I hit him, "Shut up Emmett."

"What, I'm just speaking the truth."

I nodded and we both laughed quietly.

Edward walked in.

"Yo, I like having this one around." Emmett pointed to me.

Edward put his arms around me. "Yeah, me too."

"I can see why. With those thoughts she has I would too."

I gave him a look.

"Have fun." He walked out of the room saying 'coming' to himself and laughed.

Edward took my hand and was ready to pull me along. "So, are you 'coming'?"

He gave me a smirk. I blushed and we started walking out the door. He chuckled.

"So why are we going to the lingerie store?"

I turned to him. "What? How do you know?"

He looked at Alice. He must of read her thoughts. "Oh."

"So?" He asked.

"Well, I thought I'd put on a little show." I giggled and blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought if you're going to see my panties so much for now on I'd might as well as get some new ones."

"Mmm." I laughed. I'm going to tease.

"Plus, if anyone walks in on us or finds my panties again, I want them to at least be a sexy pair."

He growled.

I kissed him and got out of the car.

We walked into the store.

Alice grabbed my arm. "Bella, this is my treat so don't hold back."

"Alice, no. I don't want you to buy me anything."

"Bella, you see the prices of this lingerie? How many would you be able to buy?"

Edward over heard us and cut in. "Alice, stop."

I looked at the money in my pocket. I wanted to die of embarrassment. "Um, maybe two pairs."

"Exactly."

I wanted to cry of shame. I think Edward could tell. "Well, we can go somewhere else. A less expensive store."

She shook her head. "Bella, come on, lets go look at some over here." She pulled my arm.

"But Alice…" She ignored me.

Alice and I looked at some of the new styles that just came in. Then I went to the ones on sale.

Edward came over to my side. "Love, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at some lingerie, duh." I laughed.

"How come you're not over with Alice? She's practically picking out ones of every style in every color."

"Well…" I hesitated. "… These are on sale so I thought I'd look through these first." I looked at the tag. A pair of panties was $40 and bras were $45. I gasped when I saw the prices. I put them down and walked around the table. If these are on sale imagine what the regular priced ones are. Edward saw the look on my face. He wasn't happy. I did want to cry. I know Edward doesn't judge me but it doesn't change how I feel personally.

Alice ran over. She handed me a pile of clothing. "Here, go try these on. Edward, go behind the curtain in the sitting area." I smiled at him.

He was a little confused. He's never done this before so he wasn't sure of the whole concept.

I went into the dressing room. I stripped down into just my thong. I wanted to wear that since it would be the easiest to wear while trying on other pairs. I put on the first pair. The bra was dark red. But the outline, border and straps were black. It had a small black bow right in the center underneath my boobs. The way he bra designed left the front practically all showing; the center of my chest was exposed. The lining of the bra went from the small bow, right over the lining of the nipple, and then on my strap. It's hard to explain but lets just say it showed a lot of my chest and cleavage. The bottoms looked like a small skirt but most of it was see-through netting. The cups of my ass also showed which I have to say looked hot. (Picture on this link: .com/Hollywood_Starlet_Two-Piece_Set/45001,default,?cgid=li18)

I opened the curtain and showed Edward.

His jaw dropped.

"So?" I blushed.

I slowly turned around so he could see it all.

I began to walk toward him. He couldn't stop looking at my body.

I grabbed his hands. I put them on my boobs. "Do you like the fabric?" I smiled. "I think it's smooth."

He rubbed and massaged my breasts overtop the fabric. He swallowed. "Yes. It's very, very nice."

"How about this?"

I took his hands put them near my knees and guided them in my inner thighs all the way up to feel the panties underneath.

"I think that's smooth too, don't you?" He just nodded.

"I have one more question."

I took his hands and slid them to cup my ass. I gasped.

"How about that, does this feel good?" I couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Yes. It feels really good."

I bent down and kissed him. "Good, because they have it in this color and navy blue. I think I'll get both." He swallowed and nodded.

As I walked back to the dressing room I swayed my ass and looked back. I saw him looking. I blushed and giggled, as I was ready to close the curtain.

"Edward, hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?"

His eyes darted up to mine and looked away as he fidgeted in his seat.

I laughed and closed the curtain.

I tried on a few other ones but I saved the best for last. It was a pleated mesh teddy. It was a thin see through fabric that went around my neck, covering my breasts, and then down and connected to crotch area on thong. Then I had netted stockings on that had little straps that connected them to my thong. (Picture on this link: .com/Pleated_Mesh_Teddy/93458,default,?cgid=li17)

I thought he was going to pass out. I walked toward him.

"Edward, are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Please form words." I took his face to look up at me.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. It's just… you look so beautiful."

"Mm… I thought I was most beautiful in nothing?" I smiled.

"Oh you definitely are. It's just hard not stare when you wear these types of clothing. You're memorizing."

I went to kiss him but then Alice barged in.

She had a few more in her arms.

"Oh my god Bella, you look so hot." She chuckled. "If only Emmett were here. The things that he would say."

I blushed. "Well, that'd be a little awkward so I'm glad he's not."

"Okay, here are a few more. Try them on."

"Fine, but these are the last of them. Okay?"

"Okay." She was disappointed. "I'll be out here looking at some things for myself."

Edward made a noise of disgust. I laughed. I guess he doesn't like hearing that his sister is shopping for intimate apparel.

She left the room and I grabbed Edward.

I started to kiss him while my hands ran up and down his back.

He pulled away. "Bella, calm down."

I let go and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright love. It's just, you caught me off guard."

"I just missed you." I paused. "I need to get out of this before I ruin it."

"Ruin it?"

I blushed yeah. "One, if I rip it. Two, if I…" I blushed and giggled.

"If you what?" He smiled.

"You know what."

"No I don't. Tell me." He smiled.

"Stop." I blushed again.

"What? I want to know the second reason."

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Yes. If you don't I'm not going to… you know."

"No, I don't. You tell me what you won't do?"

He smiled. "Don't try and direct the attention toward me."

I growled. He knew I wanted to get out of that question. He laughed to my response.

"So?"

I growled again. "Fine." I hesitated. "I don't want to…" I giggled.

"Bella."

"I don't want to… get it wet." I covered my face and blushed.

I heard him chuckled.

"Stop laughing."

He took my hands off my face. "Then I think we should get you out of that sexy outfit and let me show you what I wasn't going to do."

I was still red. "I like that idea."

He guided me into the dressing room. He started to take off my outfit carefully.

"Edward, you know what the position is?"

"You tell me."

I growled. "Do you always have to do that?"

"Yes."

"We have to do the 69 position."

"What position is that?"

"Don't start. You know exactly what position that is."

He laughed and started kissing me again.

I started to take off his clothes as he finished taking off my lingerie.

We made our way to the floor. I laid on top of him, enjoying our body contact.

"Bella, the store clothes in 20 minutes. We have to hurry."

"Okay, okay. Geez. You're lucky we're going to a late dinner after this and doing it in the bathroom."

"What? We are?"

"Don't act surprised." He smiled. "If you're not up to it I can always go to dinner myself and go to the bathroom and do it myself."

He growled. "I don't think so."

I smiled. "Good. Now, as I recall we have under 20 minutes." I laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

"I just know that it will certainly take less than 20 minutes for us to be done. I mean it's been almost 24 hours since we've been able to do this."

"Do what exactly?"

"Edward, don't start." He let out a laugh.

"You always have to start this stuff. You're ridiculous."

"Hey, it gets you every time."

"If you keep teasing I'm heading right for that bathroom." I smiled at him.

He quickly turned me around on his body, us now in the assigned position.

I wasted no time. I grabbed his cock and put it right in my mouth.

"Ah. Eager Bella?"

"Very much so." I giggled.

I felt him use his tongue to slide up and down my slit. I gasped. Two can play at this game.

I stuck his cock in my mouth. I'm going to try and fit it all the way in.

I went down further and further. I started to gag but I finally did it. I heard him moan and I let it out of my mouth. I whispered, "victory."

"What?"

"Nothing." I'm glad he didn't see my face.

In response to my refusal to explain myself he plunged his tongue in my pussy. I moaned and dug my nails in his thighs. "Shit."

I started to stroke his cock slowly and then sped up the pace. My hand started to get a cramp in it but I didn't care.

"Oh God, Bella. Shit."

I stopped and put it in my mouth. I started to bob my head up and down. It was making slurp sounds, which only made me even wetter.

He sucked on my clit and then bit it. I let out a loud moan and then covered my mouth. "Shit. Damn. God Edward."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I started to ride his face. In response he started to lift his hips up and down. I held my top half still while he fucked my face. But my lower half was constantly moving. I was grinding my hips, basically fucking his mouth. I'm glad he doesn't have to breath. I wish I could say the same for me.

He kept hitting the back of my throat causing me to gag but I didn't care. I stopped his hips.

"God Edward, I'm gonna cum. Cum with me."

I put it back in my mouth and put my one hand under his leg, guiding him to fuck my mouth again.

He was thrusting into my mouth as I fucked his. I kept moaning and the vibrations made him moan even more. I started feeling heat go throughout my body and then finally I started to twitch and let out a loud moan with his cock in my mouth. In response he thrusted one last time and kept his hips up, cumming in my mouth. I continued to slowly hump his face, riding out my orgasm as I sucked on his shaft, draining the cum from his cock. I wanted to get every last drop.

After I rode out my orgasm and I licked him dry. I needed a minute to recuperate.

"Wait, don't move Bella, I need to take a picture before you get off." I nodded.

After he took it I rolled off. "Damn Edward. I swear, I can never get use to this feeling."

"I know right."

I sat up against the wall. "I guess we have to get dressed."

"Yeah, it appears so. They close in 10 minutes. You didn't get to try on any of the lingerie Alice picked out."

"It's okay. I'll just put them back. I can only buy these three pairs anyways."

"Okay, you buy those three and I'm getting the rest. No discussion."

I sighed. "Fine. At least I get to use my money for something."

"And you're not paying for dinner."

"Well it seems I won't have any money to do so anyways."

"It's settled then."

He helped me up and we both began to get dressed.

"So which one do you think I should wear to school? I thought this thong with the matching bra. That way if I bend down and someone sees my thong, at least I know it wasn't my cotton, girly underwear." I giggled and blushed.

"Bella."

"Fine, fine." I paused. "I'll wear these lacy ones instead." I laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"I'll wear these instead. It's spandex so it fits to my body." He just looked at me. I kissed him.

"Damn, with all of this I'm going to need a dresser just for my underwear, bras, and lingerie."

"That can be arranged."

"Yeah, I may have to take you up on that offer. I'll keep a few at my house but most will probably have to be kept at your place. I don't think it'd be good if Charlie saw my lingerie with braless corsets and netted stockings." I blushed.

"Bella, please. You need to stop or we're gonna skip dinner and do it right here."

I hit him on the arm. "Stop being so fresh." I giggled. "If you don't feed me I may not have the energy for dessert."

I bent over to grab my shoes. He grabbed my hips and grinded himself on my ass.

I gasped. "Edward, please, don't get me started."

He chuckled. "Just wanted to give you a taste of how I feel when you talk like that."

"Mmm Hmm…"

I grabbed the lingerie and walked out to the register.

"Here Edward, I'll pay for these and I guess you can pay for these other ones." I handed him the other pairs. He smiled at me in satisfaction. I rolled my eyes while I let out a chuckle.

The female cashier made a little chuckle herself, but in a tone that basically said, 'so you're gonna be selfish and purchase all this with _his_ money'.

I looked at Edward. He could see embarrassment and shame written on my face. I can only imagine what her thoughts were.

I got fidgety from being uncomfortable. She got to me. "Edward, you know what, it's okay, you don't have to buy all of this. I can just pay for these three." I held out the ones in my hand.

He looked at the cashier that was looking at the two of us. He was pissed.

"No Bella. This is a gift from me."

I looked at her and then back to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

I hesitated. "Okay."

The cashier spoke. "It's going to be 120 dollars." I lightly gasped at the amount and went in my wallet to get my credit card. I knew Edward heard my gasp.

"Here ya go." I handed her the card.

She looked at the card and then at me. "I'm going to need to see some ID."

"Why?" She didn't ask the person in front of me, why do_ I_ have to show her ID?

"To make sure the name matches the card."

"Oh. Okay." Great now she thinks I stole the card. Do I look that out of place? I looked at Edward and he was looking at the lady.

I handed her my driver's license. "Okay, looks fine. Here's your purchase. Have a nice night."

"Thanks."

I took the bag and waited to the side.

"Hello sir, how are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you." He put the clothing on the counter.

"Can I help you with anything else?"

"No. This will be all."

"Okay, the total is $240."

Damn. I had my back turned so he didn't see my face. Then I turned around.

"Don't you need to see my ID?"

She looked over at me. "Oh um, sure."

He handed it to her.

"Okay sir, you're set to go."

She finished ringing him up and handed him the bags.

He took my bag and kissed me lightly on the lips before we went outside.

I went and opened the door. I giggled.

"What's so funny love?"

"Nothing. Just that _I _opened the door for _you_." I smiled.

He put the bags in the trunk and rushed over to me. "Don't get use to it my love, because it won't happen again."

"Mmm Hmm."

I started to walk away, teasing him.

He, at human speed, ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Dinner, duh." I smiled. "Do you know any place that is opened at 10pm?"

I turned around.

"Well there is a 24 hour diner around the corner."

"Okay, We can go there. I'm starving."

"The diner it is then."

We held hands walking to the diner.

"Where's Alice?"

"Jasper came home early. She ran home."

"Oh okay." I thought for a second. "I have to call her and tell her I'm going to call Charlie and let him know I'm sleeping over your place."

"It's fine. She already did."

"What? Really? I'll have to thank her."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "I can't wait until we have dinner and dessert. I am looking forward to bed. Your bed is very comfortable, you know."

"Well I'm glad."

"But first, I believe we have a special assignment to fulfill."

He smiled and shook his head as I grabbed his hand to walk faster.

**Restaurant Bathroom – Against the wall**

**EPOV**

We got to the diner and we were walking up the stairs. Bella raced to open the door but I got there first.

She growled.

"I told you – no more." She wanted to tease and open the door for _me_. I don't think so.

"Thank you." I just smiled in pleasure.

The host at the front greeted us. "Separate or together?" She emphasized 'separate' as if that was the right answer.

Bella was confused. "Together." She looked at me basically saying 'WTF?'

_Mmm… never would have thought. _

I don't get how these people think.They never believe that we're together. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

"Okay, this way please."

We followed her to a booth.

"Here are your menus. Your waitress will be with you shortly."

"Mmm… what should I have to drink?"

"No soda."

"What?" She gave me an attitude. "Edward, I can have soda if I want to, I'm not 5." She's so beautiful.

"You were just talking about being tired. Why would you want to drink caffeine if you want to sleep when we get home?"

She giggled.

"What's so funny? What did I say?"

"Nothing." She lifted up her menu to look at food.

"Bella."

She slowly put down her menu.

She took my hand from across the table and started playing with my fingers.

She started smiling. "It's just that… you said 'home.' I like it." She paused. "I mean I know we don't live together but I do consider your house my second home and I don't know, I just like the sound of it."

I smiled. "So do I."

The waitress came over.

"Can I get either of you something to drink?"

"Um, yes, I'd like a coke." She stressed 'coke' and looked at me while she said it. I chuckled.

"Diet?" Why should she ask Bella that? She would have said diet if she wanted diet.

"Regular." But Bella said it as if it was a question, as though she was questioning herself whether or not she should she get a diet.

_Pff, if I had a man like that I'd watch everything I ate. _

"Regular it is." Bella kept looking at her. She rolled her eyes with attitude. I had to hold back a laugh.

"How about you sir?"

"Water will be just fine."

_Yeah, maybe__ she__ should stick to water. _

I wanted to growl.

"Okay. I'll be back shortly with your drinks."

She walked away and Bella let out a laugh.

"And what is so funny, love?"

"You don't have to tell me what she was thinking. Asking someone if they want 'diet' is code. I know what she meant." She paused. "Hey, maybe I should order the most unhealthiest thing on the menu to show her I can eat whatever I want and still get to have the hottest, most wonderful boyfriend in the world. That'd show her to ever ask me if I want diet again."

I couldn't help but laugh. She laughed too.

"You can order anything you'd like."

"Damn skippy." She smiled. "Although that is truly intriguing, I'm going to stick to something light. I don't want to get a stomach ache for what we are going to be doing in a while."

I smiled. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"Here are your drinks. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a slice of cherry pie with cool whip." She smiled as she handed her the menu.

_I guess she's going all out tonight. She's definitely not getting any action with eating like that. _

I ignored her remark and smiled at Bella. "I'll have a side order of fries."

"Okay." She walked away.

"Pie?"

"Yeah, I was feeling dessert. Ya know, the edible kind. Well, I guess the other type of dessert can be edible sometimes too." She blushed and covered her face.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I have to say I enjoy that type of dessert myself. It's very appetizing." She blushed more.

She laughed. "Stop."

"Hey, you brought it up."

She was still red.

"So you're in the mood for fries?"

"Not really. Thought maybe if you didn't want any I'd take them home with us."

She repeated, 'home' and smiled.

"_You_ may not be in the mood for fries but there is certainly something else I'm in the mood for."

"Bella, you're relentless. You'd tire a human boy out."

"I guess it's good that I don't want a human boy."

"Yes, that's very good."

"But seriously Edward, I think I need help." She laughed. "I think I'd be less worried if maybe you'd want to jump me or attack me once in awhile. Give in to those temptations. I don't want to seem like a sex crazed animal who can't stop thinking about assaulting her boyfriend every minute of the day." She giggled.

I just chuckled to myself while staring at her. I couldn't tare my eyes away from her beauty.

"I'm going to need to start working out or something with the way I have to use my muscles."

"I think the more we continue to do this the more you'll build up your tolerance."

"I guess that's true. At least I know that if I get too tired or my muscles ache that you can just carry me…. Or take over the dominant role."

"Mmm… so you want me to dominant?"

"Sometimes… in bed. Don't get cocky Mr. Cullen or you can forget about the bathroom. As a matter of fact, with all this talk about sex crazed animals and assaulting each other and using muscles and dominating… " She let out a deep breath. "…I could really use a trip to the bathroom. Excuse me." She smiled and was ready to get up.

I grabbed her arm. "I don't think so." She sat back down with a smile on her face.

"You know, I don't know why you're always teasing me. I could easily tease _you_ and threaten to go in the bathroom right now. After I'm done I won't have the stamina to continue any other type of activities." She looked worried for a second but then recovered. Mmm… I wonder what comeback she'll come at me with.

She leaned in and chuckled. "You see Edward…"

"Hmm?" I thought I had her.

"… Here's the thing. You really only have your hand to satisfy you, whereas I know many websites with certain objects that will help me out in_ that_ department. So you can threaten me all you want, I have my own resources." She stared into my eyes as she sat back.

I couldn't stop staring at her. Is she serious? Would she really? I was about to speak but then the waitress came over.

"Here is your pie and your fries. Enjoy. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you."

I continued to look at her as she unfolded her napkin to get her fork.

She looked up at me innocently. "Is something bothering you Edward?"

"You're joking right? About the… _alternatives_?" I whispered the last word to be discrete even though no one else knew what we were talking about.

She leaned up and stroked my cheek. I felt relieved.

"Of course not."

She leaned back and started to eat her pie with a smile on her face. She's unbelievable.

We sat there as she ate her pie. She would make 'Mmm' sounds and use her finger to eat the whip cream. She would lick her spoon and the way she would suck the soda from her straw kept me fidgeting in my seat. She'd giggle each time. She knew what she was doing to me. A few seconds later she finally finished. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you enjoy your pie?"

She nodded while drinking her soda. "Very much so."

"Well that's good."

"No fries?" She gave me a smirk.

"No. Lost my appetite."

"Hmm. That's too bad. I was really looking forward to our dessert together after this." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well." She started to slide out of the booth.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her as we walked toward the register. "Edward, since you're not in the mood for dessert, could I use your lap top when we go home? I was going to look up some of my _resources,_ ya know, to have for the future… incase you're not in the mood for dessert ever again." She smirked at me.

I wanted to growl. I was about to answer when I reached the register.

She kept on walking and went near the one hallway looking at some old pictures they had on the walls. She trailed her finger on the wall, slowly walking down the hallway. Where is she going?

I paid and went down the hallway to look for her. I didn't see her anywhere.

I was about to call her name when I felt a hand grab me. She threw me against the wall and started to kiss me.

"Oh god Bella, you're unbelievable." She giggled.

She pushed me into the one bathroom. It was a big single bathroom.

She locked the door and immediately jumped on me and put her legs around my waist.

"Edward, I can't wait. No teasing. I almost lost it in the booth."

"_You _almost lost it? I was ready to take you right there on the table." She giggled and stepped back.

She threw off her shirt and pants. She looked at me. "Pull down my panties and take off my bra Edward. I know you prefer to." She doesn't need to tell me twice.

"Dominating are we?" She just smiled.

I did as she said. "But I'm keeping on my socks. Too gross." I laughed.

"I think I can live with that."

I could see it in her eyes that she wanted me naked. I chuckled and took off my clothes.

She stood in front of me. I bent down and grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She yelped. I put her legs around my waist and leaned her against the wall.

"Fuck me Edward." She leaned her head back as I sucked on her neck.

I took my rock hard cock and put it at her entrance. She was soaked. I slid it in without any effort.

"Please Edward, fast and hard."

I automatically slammed into her, pouncing fiercely.

"Oh god, yes, just like that." She kept moaning while I grunted.

I leaned my whole body on her as I humped her. Her breasts were squished against my chest.

I kept sucking on her neck and ear lobe. I couldn't get enough of her moaning.

Someone knocked on the door. "I'll be right out," Bella yelled, barely able to form the sentence.

"I guess you need to finish this. Show me what you got Mr. Cullen." We were both beyond horny I knew it wouldn't take long before we both came.

I smiled and started slamming into her. I couldn't stop. I just did it over and over and over again. She gripped her walls and legs around me so tightly. She was moaning so loud and we both didn't care. If we get banned from this diner it would be well worth it.

She screamed "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" She kept repeating 'yes' with each thrust.

"Bella! Oh shit!"

I held her still and slammed into her like no tomorrow a few more times and finally we both came, together. She let out a scream while I moaned, very loudly might I add.

I leaned my forehead on her chest as she put her chin on the top of my head.

I grabbed the camera and handed it to Bella. She held out her arm and took one of me leaning against her on the wall, so I'd cover her chest.

She kept panting. She was covered in sweat.

I put her feet on the ground but she had to hold on to the one rail that was attached to the wall. She laughed at her instability.

They banged on the door again. This time I answered. "One minute." Now they knew two people are in here. Not that they couldn't figure that out with the loud noises coming from in here.

We dressed as best as we could and started to walk.

I heard Bella say my name behind me. "Edward."

I turned around. "You're gonna have to carry me." She giggled. "I can't walk right now. My knees are too shaky." She giggled again.

I held her bridal style and opened the door. Our waitress was outside the door. She was the one that was knocking. Her mouth was hanging wide open.

We walked past her but as we did Bella put her arm on me, telling me to stop. She looked at the waitress."Great pie." We both laughed as people were looking at us while we left.

I put her in the car and I got in the driver seat.

"Are you good Bella?"

"Oh yeah. Real good."

I started the car.

She turned to me. "Now_ that_ is what I call _a_ date." We both laughed and I took off.

**Hope you liked the story. **

**Muchas Lemons, right? Haha. What can I say, I like them. **

**Please leave reviews. **


End file.
